


Once upon an October

by soul_of_spring, WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Миди G-PG-13 [3]
Category: A Night in the Lonesome October - Roger Zelazny, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Drama, Humor, Multi, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: История одного октября, притянувшего в деревушку Хогвартс нескольких необычных людей.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Миди G-PG-13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607641
Kudos: 5





	Once upon an October

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер-ретеллинг с романом Роджера Желязны «Ночь в одиноком октябре» — посему своеобразная немагическая АУ. POV Фоукса. Смерть второстепенных персонажей. 
> 
> Для незнакомых со вторым каноном: каждый раз, когда полнолуние выпадает на Хэллоуин, ткань миров истончается и на Землю могут проникнуть Древние Боги. В начале октября особенные люди, чувствующие это, прибывают в определенную точку мира — и начинается Игра. Задача Открывающих — помочь Богам выбраться, Закрывающих — остановить происходящее. Испокон веков побеждали Закрывающие, и один из них обладает древней волшебной палочкой. У каждого игрока есть и другие артефакты, а также фамильяры-компаньоны, которые помогают им совершить все приготовления до 31 октября и являются полноценным партнерами своих хозяев в этой Игре.  
> В самом романе множество отсылок на «Записки о Шерлоке Холмсе», «Дракулу», Шерлока Холмса, графа Дракулу, Ларри Табольта и произведения Лавкрафта — частично они будут и здесь.

**Пролог**  
Меня зовут Фоукс. Мне бы хотелось сказать, что я сторожевой пёс, хотя это совсем не так. Я — сторожевая птица, но брат хозяина предпочитает называть меня пушистой красной курицей. Я никогда на него не обижался: из семейства пернатых я похож на орла больше, чем на кого-то другого. А если ему нравятся курицы — пусть заводит собственную сторожевую курицу. 

Мой хозяин Альбус — немного чудаковатый, но приятный пожилой джентльмен, и сейчас мы живем в Шотландии, в небольшой деревушке с забавным названием Хогвартс. Мне хотелось бы жить поближе к Лондону — я очень люблю мосты и башни, с которых открывается чудесный вид, но мы не всегда можем избрать жилье самостоятельно.

Альбус — хранитель нескольких заклятий, и наша работа очень важна. Я слежу за Тварью в шкафу и Тварью в зеркале, а когда нужно — приношу Альбусу его волшебную палочку или старинный нож. Я всегда точно знаю, когда ему это понадобится, ведь знать и наблюдать — моя работа с тех давних пор, как хозяин Альбус приручил меня.

Мы часто гуляем по вечерам, и иногда наш путь проходит через кладбище — впрочем, разве может быть иначе в маленькой деревне? Обычно во время прогулок я сижу на плече у Альбуса, но если ему нужны какие-то ингредиенты для работы — летаю недалеко и слежу, чтобы не появился кто-то из нежелательных лиц. Это тоже часть моей работы.

Этот октябрь на заре новой эры станет особенным, и, наверное, мне стоит рассказать о каждом дне по порядку.

 **1 октября**  
В этот день не произошло ничего интересного — Альбус уехал по делам в город, а я клевал своё зерно и летал по дому, проверяя, как ведут себя Твари в зеркале и в шкафу. Стоило им пошевелиться — я сразу начинал размахивать крыльями и петь, отчего Тварь в зеркале шипела и извивалась. День проходил совершенно обычно — наверное, потому что Силы в этом месте было еще немного.

 **2 октября**  
Ночью, при свете свечей, Альбус составлял список необходимых к концу месяца ингредиентов. Я знал, что уже в ближайшие дни нам предстоит отправиться на местное кладбище, но ночи перед новолунием всегда спокойные. 

Утром мимо окон нашего дома лениво крался большой рыжий кот по кличке Живоглот. Ни я, ни Альбус ничего не имеем против котов, но этот принадлежал вредному старику Геллерту — когда-то давно мы с Альбусом уже его встречали, и я сомневался, что мой хозяин был рад, что старик Геллерт снова в Игре. Но «с неизбежностью и боги не спорят», так что я вылетел через верхнее окно и принялся кружить возле Живоглота, угрожающе размахивая крыльями. 

— Рано принялась сторожить, птица.

— Рано принялся шпионить, рыжий. 

— У каждого из нас свои задания.

— И то верно. 

— Итак, Игра началась. Я слышал, наши хозяева уже встречались?

— Это было очень давно.

— А что случилось с предыдущим фамильяром Геллерта?

— Поверь, Живоглот, — я усмехнулся, — ты не хочешь этого знать.

— Склонен тебе верить, Фоукс, — Живоглот вальяжно потянулся, всем своим видом показывая, что новые вести его совершенно не трогают. — А ты давно служишь Альбусу?

— Достаточно давно, чтобы согнать тебя с этой лужайки.

— Но недостаточно, чтобы определить, что до меня кое-кто другой заглядывал к вам в гости.

Я взлетел чуть выше и понял, что действительно не вижу каких-либо чужих следов. Стараясь скрыть недовольство собственной оплошностью, я как можно более небрежно спросил у Живоглота:

— И кто же это был?

— Крабат, ворон Горбина и Бэркеса. Он облетел весь ваш дом и обронил у калитки пару перьев — подозреваю, в них есть магия, способная нанести вред.

— Спасибо, Живоглот. 

— Услуга за услугу, Фоукс. Когда-нибудь мне может понадобиться твоя помощь. 

**3 октября**  
Исследуя местность в предрассветных сумерках, я встретил еще одного участника нашей Игры. Летучая мышь по имени Мария принадлежала вдове Забини — после смерти седьмого мужа она решила отдохнуть от городской суеты. Хотя вернее было бы «отдохнуть от полицейских», но Альбус учил меня быть вежливой птицей, так что Марии я этого не сказал. Говорили мы не слишком долго, так что выяснить Открывающие они или Закрывающие, у меня не было возможности. 

**4 октября**  
Сегодня был промозглый и дождливый день. Альбус сидел в гостиной и выжигал магические символы на специальной доске, а я дремал на спинке кресла, решив дождаться вечера и только потом отправиться на разведку. Моё оперение быстро намокало, и днём я привлекал к себе гораздо больше внимания, чем ночью. 

А после обеда к нам пожаловали неожиданные гости. Точнее, гость. Старик Геллерт дважды постучал в нашу дверь, и я встревоженно взглянул на Альбуса. Но хозяин будто ждал этого визита. Накрыв свою работу тёмной бархатной скатертью, Альбус открыл дверь и миролюбиво спросил: 

— Наверное, не самая лучшая погода для прогулок, не так ли, Геллерт?

— Далеко идти не пришлось: удачно сложилось, что мы соседи, Альбус, — Геллерт лениво улыбнулся. — Проявишь чудеса гостеприимства и предложишь мне чай?

— Если ты действительно этого хочешь. 

— Я люблю не только портвейн, мой дорогой друг. 

Старик Геллерт прошёл с хозяином на кухню, перед этим бросив на меня насмешливый взгляд. 

— Удивительно, что твоя птица еще жива.

— Я стараюсь хорошо заботиться о своих питомцах, — Альбус поставил перед Геллертом чашку ароматного чая и коробку с лимонными дольками. 

— Даже о тех, которые обитают в зеркалах?

Альбус усмехнулся, и некоторое время они пили чай в полном молчании. Я не спускал глаз с Геллерта: Игра остановилась опасной только после новолуния, но кто знает, что придумал старик Геллерт после своего прошлого поражения?..

— Что ж, Альбус, значит ты снова играешь?

— Я не могу иначе, — пожал плечами хозяин.

— Как и я. 

— У тебя всегда был выбор, Геллерт.

— Неужели ты не понимаешь, какой прекрасный наступит мир, когда Древние Боги вновь ступят на Землю? Это мечта всей моей жизни. 

— Этот мир устраивает меня таким, какой он есть. 

— Ненадолго, — Геллерт рывком поднял со стула. — В этот раз ты не одержишь победу. 

— Возможно, — Альбус с совершенно беззаботным видом пожал плечами, и я восхитился его выдержкой. — Опять поспорим на бутылку твоего любимого портвейна? 

— Слишком низкая ставка. Выберем что-то интереснее, когда снова увидимся, Альбус, — старик Геллерт шутливо поклонился и вышел из дома, оставив нас вдвоем. 

**5 октября**  
Хозяин еще спал, когда я, сделав обход, тихо выбрался из окна на третьем этаже. Пролетая мимо дома старика Геллерта, рядом с садовой изгородью я заметил маленькую рыжую точку.

— Живоглот, ты спишь? — позвал я.

— Даже когда я сплю — всё слышу. Куда направляешься, Фоукс?

— Хочу проверить одну идею. Она не касается твоего хозяина. Я лечу к дому Долохова.

— Того странного русского? Если это не секретная работа, то я бы прогулялся с тобой. 

Мы двинулись мимо большого холма и остановились у светящихся окон. 

— Он допоздна работает, — произнёс я.

— Думаешь, он тоже игрок? — спросил Живоглот.

Но я не успел ответить, так как в высокой траве рядом раздалось утробное рычание и кто-то огромный прыгнул прямо на Живоглота. Я спикировал вниз и понял, что передо мной волкодав. Даже прижатый к земле Живоглот оставался совершенно невозмутимым и громко заметил:

— Это немного невежливо — набрасываться вот так на случайных прохожих. 

— Случайных? — волкодав лающе засмеялся. — Не буди во мне зверя, кот: я могу быстро перегрызть твою шею.

— Мы просто зашли поздороваться, — вклинился я. — И обменяться сведениями. Вы ведь тоже в Игре?

— Предположим, — волкодав склонил голову набок и убрал лапы с Живоглота. 

— Меня зовут Фоукс, а это Живоглот. Кого из наших ты еще знаешь?

— Я — Счастливчик. Но разве правилами не запрещено разглашать такие сведения?

— К новолунию мы в любом случае узнаем всех игроков. А так — сэкономим друг другу время. 

— Справедливо. Мы знаем наших хозяев: значит, уже трое.

— Еще Горбин и Бэркес с вороном Крабатом, — подал голос Живоглот. — Это четверо, вернее, пятеро.

— По соседству с нами живет травница Помона, — заговорил Счастливчик. — У нее есть белка Пенни. Думаю, она шестая. 

— Недавно на кладбище мы с Альбусом видели высокого человека в черном. Это учёный, который живет в большом фермерском доме на окраине деревни. Он может быть седьмым. Еще кто-нибудь?

— У меня больше нет сведений. 

— У нас тоже, — ответил я, решив пока промолчать о вдове Забини. — Полагаю, мы квиты?

— Пока что да, — кивнул Счастливчик. — Увидимся. 

Он потрусил к дому Долохова, а я проводил Живоглота и еще раз пролетел над деревней, линиями пытаясь соединить мой дом, дом Геллерта, Долохова и остальных. Схема получалась очень сложной, я решил заняться ею снова уже завтра.

 **6 октября**  
Одно из наших зеркал треснуло, и я долго и отчаянно пел, удерживая Тварь внутри. Мне казалось, что я сорву себе голос — но я птица, а не человек, так что это было невозможно. 

Альбус в конце концов услышал шум и с помощью своей волшебной палочки перенёс Тварь в другое зеркало — поменьше, но более прочное. По крайней мере, я надеялся на это.

— Ты очень умная птица, Фоукс, — хозяин погладил меня по голове. — Не представляю, как бы я без тебя справлялся. Может быть, ты хочешь съездить в Лондон?

Я нетерпеливо закивал, и Альбус тепло мне улыбнулся.

— Что ж, тогда поедем сегодня и к завтрашнему вечеру уже вернемся. Я сотворю несколько дополнительных заклинаний, и наши постояльцы пару дней будут вести себя смирно. 

В этом я не сомневался. Альбус был великим хранителем заклятий. 

**7 октября**  
У нас была сложная ночь: мы бродили по Сохо в поисках ингредиентов для главного заклинания, и туман хоть и скрывал нас от подозрительных взглядов, но затруднял поиск нашей цели. Наконец мы подобрались достаточно близко — нож Альбуса сверкнул в темноте, женщина испуганно вскрикнула, и мы бросились прочь. 

Оказавшись на Пиккадили, я заметил детектива Грейнджер, направлявшуюся в сторону наполненных паникой улиц. Её мимолетный взгляд скользнул по нам с Альбусом, но полицейские ждали её совершенно в другом месте, так что нам удалось избежать этого знакомства. Пройдя еще пару кварталов, Альбус достал из кармана кусок ткани и довольно произнёс:

— Всё отлично, Фоукс. Она действительно зеленая.

Это был один из самых необходимых материалов: отрезанный в полночь седьмого октября край зеленого плаща у рыжеволосой женщины. У магии есть слишком старомодные правила.

Когда мы вернулись, я сразу уловил некое беспокойство в доме. Я не обладал собачьим нюхом, но чутье у меня было что надо. Незваный гость обнаружился рядом с Тварями в зеркале: крупная серая крыса буквально гипнотизировала их. 

— Хорошо развлёкся? — спросил я, схватив его за шкирку.

— Подожди, я объясню! — нервно воскликнула крыса. — Ты же Фоукс! А мне, мне о тебе рассказала Мария! А Счастливчик указал на твой дом. Я просто хочу поговорить!

— Ты тоже участник Игры? — спросил я, отпуская его.

— Да. Меня зовут Хвост. 

— Разве ты не знал, что проникновение в дом игрока без приглашения подлежит наказанию?

— Вчера я никак не мог тебя найти, а Счастливчик сказал мне, что ты иногда обмениваешься информацией.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Список всех участников Игры. А я расскажу тебе, где находится тайное жилище вдовы Забини.

— Тайное?

— Ну, — Хвост нервно хихикнул. — Она слишком уж молода для семи мужей. И никогда не выходит из дома в солнечный день.

— Твоя правда, Хвост. Пожалуй, если ты покажешь мне это жилище, я назову тебе всех участников Игры. А ты сам компаньон…?

— Ученого Снейпа: он живет в фермерском доме. 

— Что ж, веди. Но помни, Хвост: у меня неплохие отношения с рыжим котом Живоглотом, живущим по соседству. И если ты меня обманешь…

— Думаю, мы сможем обойтись без кошек. — Хвост ощутимо вздрогнул. 

***  
Вернувшись поздним вечерам, я начертил когтями вероятную схему, в которой использовал оба дома вдовы Забини. Центральная точка никак не желала определяться, и это наводило меня на мысль, что участников окажется больше. Игра пока была еще в самом начале — поменяться могло еще очень многое.

Прошли века с тех пор, как мы с Альбусом впервые оказались в Игре. Полнолуние в канун Дня всех Святых, в холодном тоскливом октябре, истончало ткань миров. Закрывающие боролись и всегда побеждали — но были жестокие полнолуния, когда им это удавалось ценой всего. И ходили легенды о бессмертном человеке-тени, безумце и убийце, с неизменной птицей на плече. А ведь мы всего лишь перерождались и возвращались — таков наш долг. А может, всему виной старая сделка моего хозяина, заключенная с самой Смертью. 

Часы пробили двенадцать раз, и я стал с нетерпением ждать Альбуса. Каждую ночь в полночь я обретал дар речи — ровно на час. 

— Как прошел вечер, Фоукс?

— У нас был посетитель: компаньон учёного Снейпа, крыса Хвост. Он показал мне еще одно убежище вдовы Забини — я не думал, что у нее их несколько.

— Это сильно влияет на наши расчёты? — с интересом спросил Альбус.

— Пока сложно сказать. Я собираюсь попросить Живоглота помочь мне проверить второй дом вдовы Забини завтра днём. 

— Ты доверяешь этому коту, несмотря на убеждения Геллерта?

— Ну ты ведь приглашаешь его в свой дом, несмотря на то, что в следующее полнолуние вам придётся противостоять друг другу.

— Я давно знаю Геллерта…

— Пожалуй, даже слишком давно, — усмехнулся я, не обращая внимания на недовольный взгляд Альбуса.

— Не будем больше об этом, Фоукс. До Дня всех Святых может произойти еще очень много. Ты ничего больше не узнал об остальных?

— Пока нет. Мы сегодня выходим?

— Сегодня у нас есть возможность отдохнуть.

— Хорошо. Спокойной ночи, Альбус.

— Спокойной ночи, Фоукс.

Альбус ушел, а я впервые пожалел, что я — сторожевая птица, а не собака. Иногда слишком хочется выть.

 **8 октября**  
Мы только успели позавтракать, как утром к нам пожаловал очередной гость.

— Я — Гарри Поттер, — с улыбкой произнёс худощавый молодой человек, пожимая Альбусу руку. — Ваш новый сосед. Пришёл познакомиться. 

— Рад встрече, Гарри, — благодушно закивал Альбус. — Хотите чаю?

Гарри сел в одно из кресел в гостиной, с живым интересом разглядывая меня. Неудивительно — вряд ли он еще где-то встречал птицу, подобную мне. 

— Ты _необычная птица_ , — обратился ко мне Гарри, не отрывая взгляд от моего оперения. Что-то меня озадачило в его словах: будто он изучал меня и подтверждал какие-то свои догадки. 

— Его зовут Фоукс, — сказал Альбус, вернувшись в гостиную с чаем.

— Совсем как в моём сне, — вздрогнув, тихо заметил Гарри и уже громче спросил: — А какой это вид? Я немного увлекаюсь орнитологией, но раньше никогда не встречал таких птиц. 

— Честно говоря, я не знаю, — Альбус с благодушным видом поправил очки. — Мне подарили Фоукса во время моего путешествия по Гватемале. Там обитает множество самых сказочных птиц. 

— Надо будет обязательно побывать там, — кивнул Гарри, и некоторое время они болтали обо всяких несерьезных вещах: погоде, соседях, о вспышке ограблений в ближайшем городе, об орнитологии. Я наблюдал за ними, но не чувствовал никакой опасности для хозяина. 

Неожиданно на чердаке раздался ужасный треск, и я немедленно полетел туда. Мои опасения оказались верны: Тварь выбралась из шкафа и с довольным смехом разминала затекшие конечности. 

— Даже не надейся, — воскликнул я и запел. От звука моего голоса Тварь судорожно застонала и бросилась искать себе укрытие. Когда она снова оказалась близко к шкафу, я резко подлетел и зашвырнул её туда. В этот момент на чердак вскочил Альбус и со скоростью, не свойственной пожилым людям, рванулся к дверце шкафа и закрыл щеколду.

— Ты образцовая птица, Фоукс.

— Нужна какая-то помощь? — спросил Гарри, заглядывая на чердак.

— Всё в порядке, — улыбнулся Альбус. — Иногда крысы устраивают нам здесь проблемы.

Мы втроем вернулись в гостиную, и через какое-то время Гарри внезапно произнес: 

— Знаете, Альбус… мне иногда снятся странные сны. О моей — вроде как — совсем другой жизни. И там у меня есть учитель и советчик, которого зовут так же, как вас. 

— Необыкновенное совпадение.

— Это точно, — Гарри издал нервный смешок. — Я даже назову сына Альбусом в вашу честь. 

— Всё же скорее в честь Альбуса из вашего сна, — добродушно заметил он. 

— А вы уверены, что этот мир не является отражением нашего? — хрипло спросил Гарри, и Альбус пристально оглядел его. 

Но Гарри, видимо, решил, что загадок недостаточно. Он протянул Альбусу ладонь и сказал:

— Просто знайте, Альбус: если вам понадобится какая угодно помощь, вы можете на меня рассчитывать. 

— Неблагоразумно так говорить, не зная моих убеждений, дорогой Гарри. 

— У вас потрясающая птица, мистер Дамблдор: умеет закрывать двери. 

**9 октября**  
Я летал по округе, делая расчеты, и у меня получилось две вероятных точки: холм на севере или небольшая церковь. Последнее казалось более вероятным — храмы всегда строят на древних местах Силы.

Возвращаясь домой, я заметил травницу Помону — и она меня, разумеется, тоже. 

— Чудесная птичка, иди сюда, — буквально пропела она, потрясывая горстью зерна в руке. 

Я отдавал себе отчет, что раз это зерно источает волшебный аромат, то с ним определенно что-то не так. Но для конспирации следовало произвести впечатление не самой умной птицы — поэтому я спикировал вниз, подлетел к Помоне и даже позволил ей почесать меня под шеей. Но зерно не взял, а улетел, будто бы испугавшись хруста веток.

— А ты проницательнее, чем я думал, — услышал я лающий смех Счастливчика.

— Спасибо, — хмыкнул я, подлетая ближе к нему. — Тебя тоже пытались щедро накормить?

— Еще как. Такого огромного куска мяса я не видел уже давно, правда даже самая голодная и безмозглая собака усомнилась бы в нем.

— Удачно, что мы не слишком доверчивые. Как идут дела у твоего хозяина?

— Страдает и работает — ничего особенного. Проблемы сейчас только у одного нашего игрока. Если конечно у него не девять жизней. 

— Что случилось?

— Любопытство губит не только кошек, но и котов. 

— Что-то с Живоглотом?

— Горбин сбросил его в старый восточный колодец. Не уверен, что он там долго продержится. 

— Почему ты рассказал? Ведь тебе не нравятся кошки.

— Кошки могут мне сколько угодно не нравиться — но игроков рано устранять до смерти луны. Я за справедливость. 

Я благодарно кивнул ему и полетел в сторону колодца.

— Живоглот! — позвал я и услышал хриплый ответ «Здесь!».

Альбус хорошо меня тренировал, так что вытащить кота, вцепившись в его шерсть когтями, не составило большого труда.

Живоглот отряхнулся и пробормотал:

— Как ты узнал?

— Счастливчик рассказал — решил, что время выбрано неудачно. 

— Геллерт…кхм… одолжил немного трав у Горбина и Бэркеса. Видимо, Крабат нас засёк, и они решили отомстить. 

— Бесперспективно, — я пожал плечами и решил перевести тему, рассказав Живоглоту о визите Хвоста и Гарри Поттера. 

— Считаешь, этот Гарри тоже игрок?

— Хочу проверить вечером.

— Я бы пошел с тобой, если ты не против. Как раз обсохну. И кстати, — Живоглот сделал глубокий вдох. — Спасибо.

Я кивнул, скрывая усмешку. Всё-таки старик Геллерт выбрал фамильяра под стать себе: поблагодарить за что-то хозяина Альбуса было для него равносильно тому, чтобы наступить себе на горло. 

**10 октября**  
Сегодня ночью у нас с Альбусом было несколько дел на кладбище, и, возвращаясь домой, на одной из тропинок мы встретили Гарри Поттера. 

— Добрый вечер, Альбус.

— Скорее уже ночь, дорогой Гарри, — добродушно улыбнулся Альбус. 

— Это верно. Просто я засиделся в местном ресторанчике с миссис Забини и решил немного прогуляться — свежий воздух способствует сну без сновидений. — Гарри с некой печалью взглянул на луну. — Не так много дней осталось до новолуния… Слышали о серии убийств в городе?

— Есть много вариантов, чьих рук это может быть дело. Местные полицейские даже обратились в Скотленд-Ярд с просьбой о помощи. Но, может, ваши сны уже рассказали, кто преступник?

— Да, — Гарри серьезно кивнул, и в его глазах зажегся опасный огонёк. — Ради этого человека я сюда и приехал. Уверен, не пройдет и пары дней, как он посетит ваш дом. 

— Вы говорите о миссис Забини, Гарри?

— Её руки холодны как лёд, и она, без сомнения, Открывающая, но я говорю о другом человеке. Будьте осторожны, Альбус.

 **11 октября**  
В деревне ходили слухи об участившемся малокровии среди жителей, и я порадовался, что миссис Забини интересуется молодыми мужчинами и совершенно равнодушна к домашним животным. 

Днем приходил Счастливчик и рассказал о новых слухах об учёном Снейпе: женщина, которую он когда-то любил, умерла, с тех пор он изучает способы воскрешения мёртвых и разрабатывает эликсир бессмертия. Я не знал, как относиться к этой информации: Снейп был слишком нелюдим, не шел ни на какой контакт, и его убеждения оставались для нас загадкой. 

Я пролетел от дома Альбуса до секретного убежища вдовы Забини, а оттуда к дому Долохова, чертя импровизированные линии. Результат получался интересный, но интуиция подсказывала мне, что не развалины церкви окажутся центром.

А вечером Альбус зачитывал из местной газеты все заметки, где писали об убийствах, поджогах и необычных кражах. Иногда хорошо насладиться спокойным и уютным вечером в обществе хозяина. 

**12 октября**  
В деревню приезжали полицейские, направленные из Скотленд-Ярда в сопровождении лучшей ученицы Великого сыщика — известного детектива Грейнджер. Она была закутана в темный плащ, но у меня зоркий глаз, поэтому я и узнал её. Неужели именно о ней предупреждал Гарри Поттер?

Но в тот день она посетила только дом Долохова и долго беседовала с членами Городского совета. Это немного меня обрадовало: было бы печально, если б умелый детектив оказался нашим соперником в Игре. 

**13 октября**  
Утро сегодня было странным: обычно в предполуденное время в деревне очень тихо, но не в этот раз. С самого рассвета здесь царила суета: члены Городского совета Хогвартса обходили дома всех жителей. 

Мне это не понравилось: любая активность простых людей во время Хэллоуина создавала дополнительные проблемы. Достаточно было вспомнить прошлый раз, когда Игра состоялась в Париже. 

Я предупредил Живоглота о возможном появлении незваных гостей и полетел домой. По моему столь раннему возвращению, хозяин Альбус сразу всё понял и убрал из гостиной предметы, которые могли вызвать нежелательные вопросы. 

А потом к нам пришел человек.

Он был один, но в его чуть хищных повадках таилась опасность, достойная целой армии. Вежливая улыбка не затрагивала его глаз, и мне стало не по себе — а ведь такого не бывало даже в присутствии старика Геллерта.

— Мистер Дамблдор, — незнакомец с какой-то насмешкой пожал руку хозяину. — Весь день слышу только о вас. Мне буквально не терпелось познакомиться.

— Это очень лестно, мистер…

— Реддл, Том Реддл. Я — глава строительной компании «Гонт Индастриз». Возможно, вы слышали о ней?

— Увы, — Альбус покачал головой. — Я слишком давно предпочитаю деревенскую глушь нашей быстро развивающейся цивилизации. 

— Очень жаль. — Реддл усмехнулся. — Я ведь как раз приехал принести цивилизацию в Хогвартс. Надеюсь, вы как один из старейших жителей этой деревни не будете этому сильно противиться?

Хозяин Альбус был искусен в любой ворожбе — поэтому все считали, что мы обитаем в Хогвартсе очень давно. Но Реддл… он разговаривал с Альбусом так, будто знал, что это неправда. 

— Если этого захотят все наши жители — как я могу их не поддержать? Особенно если это будет на благо Хогвартсу. 

— Разумеется, — кивнул Реддл. — Мы хотим построить несколько торговых центров, новую больницу и отреставрировать школу. С нами маленький мир вашей деревни станет лучше. 

При этих словах в глазах Реддла мелькнуло что-то красное, и я невольно зашипел, чем тут же привлёк его внимание. 

— Исключительная птица, — проговорил Реддл, бросив на меня оценивающий взгляд. — Это ястреб?

— Один из южноамериканских видов.

— Надеюсь, при следующей встречи вы мне подробно расскажете об этих местах. Может быть, вы привезли оттуда еще что-то интересное?

После они вполне радушно простились, и мы с хозяином снова остались вдвоем. Альбус с задумчивым видом долго мерил шагами гостиную, а я размышлял, останется ли Реддл в Хогвартсе — или, на нашу удачу, вернется в город.

— Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, Фоукс, — мрачным тоном произнес Альбус. — Гарри Поттер определенно предупреждал нас именно об этом человеке.

 **14 октября**  
Теплый и не дождливый вечер — редкость в середине октябре. Наслаждаясь легким ветерком, я сделал пару кругов вокруг дома и заметил Живоглота, который волочил какую-то еду в сторону их двора. 

Я подлетел поближе, чтобы поздороваться, и заметил, что он как-то слишком мне обрадовался. 

— Ты очень вовремя, Фоукс. Я хотел тебе кое-что показать. 

Мы двинулись в сторону руин старого замка за нашими домами.

— Следом за Реддлом в деревню прибыло достаточно много полицейских, — заговорил Живоглот. — Думаю, ты заметил.

— Конечно.

— Твой приятель Хвост шнырял во дворе, и, когда я схватил его и уже подумывал съесть, он, рыдая, объяснил, что видел лошадь одного из полицейских Скотленд-Ярда, но без всадника. 

— Почему ты не позвал меня?

— Мы заходили, но вас не было дома. Так что я понёс Хвоста в сторону развалин, обещая его съесть, если это всё ложная тревога. Он — ужасно трусливая крыса. 

— Это точно. Но что же в итоге?

— Сейчас увидишь. 

Мы обошли остатки старинной башни и увидели труп полицейского с перерезанным горлом. 

— Грязная и мерзкая работа, которая мне совсем не нравится, — нахмурился я. — Это слишком близко к нашему с Альбусом дому.

— И к нашему тоже, — в тон мне заметил Живоглот. 

— Ты кому-нибудь рассказал?

— Нет. И либо ты лучший актер из всех, кого я знаю, либо полицейского и правда убил не Альбус.

— Это бессмысленно.

— Но у Альбуса есть ритуальный нож.

— А у травницы Помоны — серп. И твой хозяин после событий в Париже тоже мог обзавестись чем-то подобным. 

— Может, ты всё-таки расскажешь мне, что случилось во время прошлой Игры? 

— Сейчас на повестке дня у нас вопрос, что делать с этим трупом, — перевел я тему, и Живоглот фыркнул.

— Ты же вытащил меня из колодца: может, попробуешь перетащить труп к развалинам церкви?

— Это совсем недалеко от тайного жилища вдовы Забини, — я покачал головой. — А если она его сменит до новолуния, все расчеты придется начинать сначала… Можно попробовать сбросить его в реку, но за одну ночь я с этим не справлюсь.

Я когтями ухватил труп за воротник и потащил по траве вдоль развалин — и это оказалось чуть легче, чем можно было предположить по его виду. 

— Думаю, за три ночи я смогу это сделать, — задумчиво пробормотал я. — Но больше никому из игроков не стоит знать — еще неизвестно, чьих это рук дело.

— Согласен, — кивнул Живоглот. — Я буду обследовать округу, и если увижу кого-то подозрительного — предупрежу тебя. 

Он ушел, а я поволок полицейского в сторону реки, делая небольшие перерывы на отдых. Я тащил его до самого рассвета, а затем спрятал труп в кустарнике и из последних сил полетел домой. Я устал настолько, что почти не придал значения тому, что старик Геллерт выходил от нас ранним утром. Альбус все равно расскажет мне, о чём они болтали всю ночь. 

**15 октября**  
Когда Игра доходит до этой точки, в список необходимых предметов всегда добавляется еще что-нибудь. Мы с Альбусом вышли из дома поздним вечером и неспешно прогуливались, стараясь не привлекать внимание резко выросшего количества патрульных. Исчезновение полицейского всколыхнуло простых жителей. И не только.

Мы были не одиноки в своих поисках: совсем рядом пронесся старик Геллерт, а вдова Забини решительно зашла в паб и села рядом с Долоховым, компанию которому составляли только бутылка водки и один стакан. Мимо проскочила крыса, похожая на Хвоста, а травница Помона хихикала о чем-то вместе с двумя безобидными старушками. Так казалось на первый взгляд, но я сразу узнал замаскированных Горбина и Бэркеса. 

— Все сегодня гуляют, да? — услышал я знакомый голос.

— Добрый вечер, Гарри, — мягко улыбнулся ему Альбус. — Да, наступило такое время. Последние теплые деньки.

— У меня совершенно случайно оказалось с собой полотенце и пара самодельных дымовых шашек — можете их взять.

— Благодарю. И как вы догадались, что это может мне понадобиться?

— Ну я же обладаю даром предвидения, — засмеялся Гарри.  
Когда мы с Альбусом закончили все дела, я отправился к трупу и протащил его дальше. Кто-то уже до него добрался и украл некоторые части тела, но в большей степени он всё ещё был целый. 

**16 октября**  
Снова вернувшись с рассветом, я крепко спал до полудня — у меня болело всё тело, особенно крылья. Я не представлял, как у меня хватит сил доволочь полицейского до самой реки и не привлечь к себе внимания. Но говорить об этом Альбусу было плохой идеей — человек, тащивший ночью что-то после произошедших событий, привлек бы гораздо больше внимания. В голову закралась рискованная мысль попросить о помощи Счастливчика — он всегда был приветлив, и Долохов вряд ли имел отношение к этому убийству.

У парадной двери раздались шаги, а следом я услышал голоса Альбуса и Гарри Поттера. Судя по их разговору, они вернулись с допроса, куда их пригласил констебль Скримджер, расследующий дело о пропаже полицейского.

— …Особенно колоритным был мистер Реддл, прожигающий взглядом всех и каждого, будто мы с вами вместе и четвертовали этого полицейского. 

— Это, разумеется, похвально — так беспокоиться о перспективах будущего нашей деревни. Неужели все главы больших строительных корпораций такие сердечные?

Они дружно засмеялись, а затем Альбус продолжил: 

— Правда, вы, Гарри, смотрели на мистера Реддла не менее выразительно.

— Не спорю, — Гарри тяжело вздохнул. — И у меня есть на это причина. Он не узнал меня, но я никогда не забуду этого человека. Том Реддл — убийца моих родителей.

— Гарри… — Альбус на мгновение умолк, и я понимал, что он подыскивает слова. — Мне жаль. 

— В моей другой жизни случилось то же самое — пусть и по иным причинам. Мы с Реддлом, как бы он ни менял лица и имена, связаны неким предназначением. Видения о его присутствии в Хогвартсе и привели меня сюда. 

— Гарри… с самого нашего знакомства вы мне помогаете, но ваша роль в происходящем мне всё еще не до конца ясна. Вы явно не собираете предметы, необходимые всем игрокам в следующее полнолуние. Но при этом почти открыто объявили себя Закрывающим. Продолжая проживать на территории Игры, вы подвергаете себя опасности. 

— Вы — единственный, кому я рассказал, Альбус. И не только из-за Альбуса из моих снова — я доверяю вам. И Фоуксу. Да и, как я вам говорил, дар предвидения мне очень помогает.

— Но какова ваша роль, Гарри?

— Остановить Реддла — как и всегда, — с усмешкой проговорил Гарри. — Большего я не могу сказать — это может изменить то будущее, которое я увидел.

— Но не забывайте — вы всегда можете на меня рассчитывать.

Я слышал, как они пожали друг другу руки, и Гарри ушел.

Ночью я дотащил труп до болота и твердо решил завтра вечером обратиться за помощью к Счастливчику — эта задача становилась для меня все труднее.

 **17 октября**  
Сегодня день Новой Луны, а это означало, что ночью у нас будет очень много работы. Я пролетел по округе в поисках Счастливчика и нашел его, меланхолично привалившегося к огромному валуну метрах в ста от хижины Долохова. 

— Неудачный день? — сочувствующе спросил я.

— Скорее жизнь, — Счастливчик зевнул, обнажая свою огромную пасть. — Антонин вчера всю ночь изливал душу красотке Забини. Плакаться красивым женщинам — абсурд, а выслушивать это по десятому кругу я точно не хотел. А сейчас к нему заглянула наша новая соседка — молоденькая писательница. И что ты думаешь? Завёл ту же песню. 

— Да уж, — хмыкнул я. — Понимаю. А давно ты с Долоховым?

— Слышал про жуткую аварию в Лондоне где-то лет семь назад? — я кивнул, а Счастливчик, почесав себя за ухом, продолжил. — Меня тогда здорово приложила машина, из-под колёс которой Антонин меня вытащил, — ничего не могу вспомнить до неё. Так что мы вместе, сколько я себя помню. Правда, из-за предстоящей Игры Антонин слишком сильно нервничает.

Счастливчик и правда был очень привязан к своему хозяину, иначе бы без экивоков сказал, что Долохов слишком много пьет.

— Счастливчик, — я откашлялся, — у меня есть к тебе одна странная просьба…

Но я замолк на полуслове, когда увидел рыжеволосую девушку, выскочившую из дома Долохова. Краска, нелепые очки и жизнерадостный смех могли обмануть многих. Но мой зоркий глаз сразу приметил знакомый прищур и решительную, по-мужски уверенную походку. 

— Странная особа эта наша _очередная_ новая соседка, — произнёс я, провожая её взглядом.

— Вступать в Игру уже поздно: она совершенно точно не доставит никаких хлопот в наших расчетах, — флегматично заметил Счастливчик.

— Надеюсь. А как её зовут?

— Мэри Уотсон, кажется, — ответил он, и я еле удержался, чтобы не захохотать. Я не предполагал, что известный детектив Грейнджер обладает еще и чувством юмора.

— Надо запомнить, — кивнул я с максимально серьезным видом.

— Не думаю, что это так уж важно. Так о чём ты хотел попросить меня, Фоукс?

— Думаю, мы поговорим об этом завтра утром — сегодня нас всех ожидает сложный день.

— Тут не поспоришь, — хмыкнул Счастливчик. — До скорого, Фоукс.

***  
Такие _дружные_ ночи на кладбище редко бывают во время Игры. Но сегодня было именно так. Горбину и Бэркесу позарез нужно было левое бедро, и травница Помона с радостью обменяла его на печень. Долохов по-рыцарски вручил вдове Забини позвоночник повешенного, а Помоне — фаланги пальцев. Геллерт принёс Альбусу три разных черепа, гордо заявив, что это «за счёт заведения». 

Чудесная ночь. Если всё снова закончится как надо, я с радостью буду вспоминать её холодными октябрьскими вечерами до следующей Игры. 

**18 октября**  
Всё-таки в предрассветных сумерках я решил еще немного протащить по болоту труп полицейского — чем дальше он от нас, тем мне было спокойнее. Я трудился почти час, оборачиваясь на каждый шорох, когда надо мной пролетело что-то белое. Я пригляделся — это была крупная полярная сова, и кружила она прямо надо мной и злополучным трупом.

— Ты можешь съесть его, если хочешь, — крикнул я сове, совсем не ожидая услышать в ответ знакомый звонкий голос:

— Так вот где пропавший полицейский! Фоукс, ты прячешь вещественное доказательство. 

— Мистер Поттер? Да… вы здорово меня одурачили. Я и правда подумал, что передо мной сова. Мастерская иллюзия. 

— Это не иллюзия, Фоукс. Я действительно могу быть совой. 

— Но… как это возможно?.. Я слышал про оборотней…

— Я не совсем оборотень, Фоукс. Это старый трюк, который можно провернуть при наличии особых видов растений. Ему научил меня крёстный.

— Это облегчило бы жизнь многим Игрокам, — я услышал непонятный шорох, но в пределах нашей видимости никого не было. 

— Не соглашусь с тобой, Фоукс, — покачал головой Гарри. — Здесь сокрыто много опасностей, главная из которых — в том, что если трансформируешься слишком часто, можно навсегда остаться животным, полностью забыв свою человеческую сущность. Боюсь, это и случилось с моим крёстным Сириусом: однажды в образе пса он ушёл выяснять информацию о Реддле и больше не вернулся.

— Это ужасно. Но тогда зачем вы сами идете на такой риск?

— На моём счету еще мало превращений, — засмеялся Гарри. — К тому же я очень хотел наконец побеседовать с тобой. Что ты хочешь сделать с этим трупом?

— Пытаюсь оттащить его к реке. Кто-то оставил его рядом с домом Альбуса, и я боялся, что нас заподозрят. 

— Я помогу, — кивнул Гарри и вцепился когтями во второе плечо полицейского. Вдвоём мы значительно увеличили скорость, и в облике совы Гарри оказался очень силён, так что уже через час мы стояли на берегу реки и смотрели, как течение уносило труп вниз по течению. 

— Вы снова помогаете нам, Гарри.

— Спасать других — это моя работа, — со смехом ответил он. 

— Могу ли я предложить ответную услугу?

— Пожалуй, да. Я хочу тебе кое-что показать. Давай встретимся завтра в полночь у местной церкви. Это очень важно.

— Я обязательно приду.

 **19 октября**  
Я проспал не больше трёх-четырех часов, но проснулся гораздо бодрее, чем накануне, — видимо, исчезнувшая ответственность увеличивает качество сна. Если не у людей, то у птиц точно. Проведя стандартный обход дома, я вылетел на улицу, чтобы неспешно исследовать местность, и увидел презабавную картину.

Мэри Уотсон — точнее, конечно, детектив Грейнджер — сидела на лужайке дома старика Геллерта и, отбросив свой разноцветный зонтик, прижимала к себе Живоглота. И нельзя было сказать, что ему это не нравилось: он довольно мурчал, когда детектив Грейнджер запускала руки в его пушистую шерсть. 

— Хотите, отдам это чудовище вам? — насмешливо спросил вышедший на крыльцо старик Геллерт, разрушив эту идиллию. Живоглот с самым независимым видом, на который был способен, скрылся за изгородью, а детектив Грейндзжер смущенно улыбнулась и принялась так эмоционально и убедительно рассказывать Геллерту о том, как в детстве мечтала о коте, что я даже усомнился в отрепетированности увиденной сцены. 

— Соскучился по женской ласке? — хитрым тоном спросил я у Живоглота, когда Геллерт пригласил детектива Грейнджер в дом. — Может, этой ночью тебе стоит заглянуть в гости к вдове Забини? Или травнице Помоне — она тебя заодно и накормит чем-нибудь.

— Очень остроумно, — Живоглот недовольно дернул хвостом. — Девчонка буквально налетела на меня, я даже ничего понять не успел.

Я благоразумно промолчал о профессии этой «девчонки» — во-первых, поднялась бы паника, а во-вторых, беднягу Живоглота разочаровывать не хотелось. Тем более что нам было что обсудить и без этого. 

— У меня хорошие новости — полицейский отправлен в дальнее путешествие по реке. Так что мы окончательно вне подозрений. 

— Это замечательно, Фоукс! Теперь можно надеяться, что день будет особенно удачным.

— Согласен, — ответил я, вспоминая о запланированной вечером встрече с Гарри Поттером. 

***

— Рад, что ты пришел, Фоукс, — услышал я голос Гарри Поттера и обнаружил, что он укрылся в кроне старого дуба.

— Добрый вечер, Гарри.

— Мы всё-таки соратники, Фоукс, — рассмеялся Гарри, — думаю, пора перейти на «ты». 

— Договорились. Какие у нас на планы на эту прекрасную безлунную ночь?

— Надо проникнуть в церковь. Надеюсь, у тебя нет с этим проблем?

Я понимающе хмыкнул и ответил, что подобных проблем у нас с Альбусом никогда не было. А затем Гарри указал мне на окно с северного входа церкви, и мы максимально бесшумно залетели внутрь.

— Слишком позднее время для службы, не находишь? — спросил Гарри, указывая крылом на алтарь. Я проследил за его жестом и впервые за всю Игру испытал изумление: перевернутый крест, задрапированный черной скатертью стол — и Том Реддл, читающий проповедь. 

— Здесь слишком много прихожан, — пробормотал я, наблюдая за людьми, неотрывно внимавшим ритуальным словам. — Это гипноз?

— Не только. Мистер Реддл обладает особенным даром убеждения. 

— Получается, он тоже игрок?

— Определенно. Создавать вокруг хаос — цель жизни Тома Реддла.

— Интересно, у всех сатанистов оказывается такое высокооплачиваемое хобби?

— Надеюсь, нет, — фыркнул Гарри, когда одна из женщин встала со скамьи и начала раздеваться. — Думаю, мы увидели достаточно.

Я кивнул, мы вылетели на улицу в полном молчании и снова начали разговаривать, только добравшись до ближайшего холма. 

— Фоукс, я правильно понимаю, что местонахождение жилищ игроков связано с некими геометрическими построениями, которые вам необходимо провести? — спросил Гарри.

— Совершенно верно, — ответил я, вспоминая Игру, на которой Альбус и старик Геллерт впервые познакомились. Она тоже состоялась в Англии, но гораздо ближе к Лондону. Тогда никто так и не смог обнаружить место Силы, и всю ночь Дня всех Святых игроки пили за одним столом и травили байки. Это была самая бескровная Игра на моей памяти. 

— Я покажу тебе дом, в которым Реддл поселился вроде как для улаживания всех юридических формальностей. Он находится в южной части деревни.

— Это очень сильно меняет все мои расчеты, — нахмурился я. 

— Но ты же сможешь определить центр и рассказать мне, где должен состояться ритуал?

— Разумеется, Гарри. Но и ты должен мне ответить — следует ли мне включать тебя в расчеты?

— Я не знаю, Фоукс, — задумчиво произнёс Гарри. — Я вижу некоторые вещи, которые произойдут, но эти образы иногда играют со мной, показывая ситуации из того, другого мира. 

— И что ты предлагаешь?

— Возможно, ты можешь начертить диаграмму дважды — со мной и без меня?

— Это займет гораздо больше времени, но я попробую. Хорошо хоть не надо включать в расчеты мисс… Гр… Уотсон, — заметил я, скрыв свою небольшую оплошность за кашлем. 

— Она и к вам заходила? — оживленно спросил Гарри. — Мэри совершенно безобидна, единственное её оружие — острый ум. 

— Хотелось бы верить, — усмехнулся я. — Кот Геллерта, Живоглот, чуть не был задушен ею в порыве восхищения.

— Она мне рассказала об этом во время обеда, — на лице совы, чей облик Гарри еще не сменил, отразился такой восторг, что мне стало немного неловко. — Но она действительно уехала из Лондона дописать свой новый роман: я как раз прочитал первые главы.

— И о чем же он? — спросил я, удивляясь разнообразию хобби детектива Грейнджер.

— О волшебстве.

— Какое подходящее место выбрано ею для вдохновения, — заметил я, и мы дружно рассмеялись.

 **20 октября**  
— Как поживаешь, Фоукс? — спросил меня Живоглот, стоило вылететь из дома.

— Не слишком хорошо, — устало вздохнул я. Проводив Гарри, я еще несколько часов летал по деревне, пытаясь начертить две схемы сразу, но ничего не складывалось. Если Реддл — участник Игры, а Гарри Поттер — нет, то центром диаграммы становился дом, в который заселилась детектив Грейнджер. И это меня смущало. Но если Гарри также являлся игроком, то центром диаграммы становилась совершенно обычная западная дорога, что было очень странно. 

— Проблемы с математикой? — проницательно осведомился Живоглот.

— Мне не следует об этом рассказывать, мы ведь вступил во вторую фазу Игры. 

— Я не считаю нужным прерывать наши беседы только поэтому. Тем более, эти проблемы сейчас у всех. 

— Возможно, дело не в математике.

— Кажется, я понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. Проблема в личностях?

— А ты совсем не глупый кот. 

— Хозяин Геллерт не призвал бы иного фамильяра, — с гордым видом ответил Живоглот. — Думаю, мне стоит кое-что рассказать тебе. Мы с Геллертом решили, что вы должны знать.

— Я заинтригован.

— Когда глава строительной компании Реддл помогал в поисках полицейского, он почти сразу предложил обследовать руины замка — мол, это лучшее место чтобы что-то спрятать. И привёл констебля к тому самому месту, где мы нашли труп. Вероятно, он соучастник и хотел направить расследование на Альбуса. 

— Я бы даже сказал — главный организатор, — ответил я, складывая все больше непонятных моментов в голове. — Мы с Альбусом _тоже_ решили, что вы должны знать.

Вряд ли хозяин обидится на меня за эту маленькую ложь. 

— Реддл — Игрок? — удивленно протянул Живоглот.

— Он поклоняется Древним Богам в церкви. И, похоже, данное убийство было платой за позднее вступление в Игру. 

— Спасибо. Заходи к нам сегодня вечером: мисс Уотсон занесла корзину с фруктами и орехами — я попрошу Геллерта что-нибудь вынести для тебя. А ночью мы можем побродить вместе, если захочешь. 

— Это отличная идея. Мне как раз не помешала бы помощь умного и умеющего проникать в любые щели кота.

 **21 октября**  
Живоглот не обманул: вечером старик Геллерт не только угостил меня фруктами, но и пригласил на ужин Альбуса. Они пили вино и обсуждали жизнь после прошлой Игры. Я рассматривал заострившееся лицо старика Геллерта, впервые с начала октября замечая на нём улыбку, и думал — зачем ему Древние Боги на Земле? Что такого он хочет попросить у них, что с юных лет стал Открывающим? И понимает ли он, что если верх одержат Закрывающие, далеко не факт, что Альбус снова сможет вырвать у него палочку и спасти от платы за поражение — смерти. 

Но надеяться, что старик Геллерт сменит сторону, было бессмысленно. Если он в семнадцать не услышал человека, ставшего ему близким, то разве такое возможно теперь? Это немного портило мне впечатление от ужина, и, когда Геллерт предложил Альбусу сыграть в шахматы, я напомнил Живоглоту о важном деле, и мы вышли в звёздную ночь. 

— Хозяин нашел меня десять лет назад, — неожиданно заговорил Живоглот, когда мы прошли большую часть пути к дому детектива Грейнджер. — У меня была не самая веселая жизнь, но до встречи с ним я уже целый год жил в небольшом зоомагазине. Там было спокойно, но какого-то уюта мне не хватало.

— А с Геллертом он появился? — чуть удивленно протянул я.

— Как тебе сказать, — Живоглот обернулся в сторону горящих окон. — За эти годы мы много кочевали, у нас не было места, которое по-настоящему можно назвать домом. Но мы похожи, и я чувствую в нём родственную душу. Возможно, когда путь откроется, всё изменится.

Я вспомнил ящерицу Антонио — фамильяра Геллерта, самоуверенного, как и он, и погибшего во время прошлой Игры. Его завалило в Парижских катакомбах, как и остальных участников: выжили только мы и Геллерт. Древние Боги не могли простить Альбусу, что он вытащил Геллерта, и в плату за его жизнь забрали с собой даже Закрывающих. Иногда по ночам я до сих пор слышу крики, они умоляют спасти их, но я ничего не мог сделать с этим — ни тогда, ни сейчас.

— Даже если проход не откроется, всё может измениться к лучшему, — тихо заметил я, не зная, насколько хорошо, что мы с Живоглотом так поладили. С Антонио тогда мы и десятком слов не перебросились. 

— Но кому есть дело до старого странного кота, кроме пары друзей?

— Вряд ли кого-то из нас будет ждать идиллия, когда мир начнет трансформироваться…

— А вот и дом мисс Уотсон, — громко перебил меня Живоглот. И правда — мы уже были на месте. Я осторожно заглянул в окно и увидел, что детектив Грейнджер с ногами забралась в кресло и читала какую-то книжку, постоянно делая в ней пометки карандашом. 

— Ты сможешь проникнуть в дом и проверить подвал? Лет пятьдесят назад этот дом принадлежал пастору, и если там осталось что-то, из чего можно взять Силу…

— Я понял, — кивнул Живоглот и быстро юркнул в дом через черный ход. 

Я продолжал наблюдать за окнами детектива Грейнджер, чтобы в случае чего прийти на помощь Живоглоту, когда услышал деликатное покашливание:

— Хорошая ночь, не так ли? — услышал я хриплый голос и увидел на ветке рядом с собой Крабата. — Решил проверить нашу новую соседку, Фоукс?

— Не все игроки в этот раз прибыли вовремя, так что осторожность никому не помешает.

Крабат понимающе усмехнулся, и я сразу убедился, что ему-то давно известно об участии Реддла. 

— Мисс Уотсон вчера навестила хозяев, и они чувствуют, что она безвредна для нас. Чего не скажешь о Гарри Поттере. У него ведь есть компаньон, не так ли?

— О чем ты?

— Можешь не притворяться, — Крабат взглянул на меня с ощутимым превосходством. — Пару ночей назад я познакомился со змеей Нагайной, она прибыла сюда вместе с Реддлом. Так как ей приходилось быстро навёрстывать упущенное, Нагайна предложила мне интересную информацию взамен полного списка игроков. Она не знала, что ты один из нас, но патрулируя округу несколько ночей назад, увидела, как ты вместе с полярной совой тащил к реке тело. Осмелюсь предположить, что это и был пропавший полицейский. Нагайна проследила за совой и узнала, что та живет в доме Гарри Поттера. 

— Одно из трёх, Крабат. Твоя новая подружка искала тело полицейского, потому что её хозяин убил его и оставил слишком близко от нашего дома. Альбус в этом не замешан, а сова… — я замолк и решительно сымпровизировал: — Её зовут Хедвиг, она потерялась во время переезда своих хозяев. Мы пару раз подкармливали её, и за это Хедвиг оказывает мне услуги. А Гарри Поттер вовсю изучает орнитологию и готов кормить её хоть пять раз в день. Иногда ночью Хедвиг можно увидеть в лесу — она охотится на мышей. 

— Очень жаль. Это разрушает новую теорию Горбина. Но зачем тогда Гарри Поттер проводит так много времени с твоим хозяином?

— Общие интересы, не имеющие никакого отношения к нашей Игре. Шахматы и многое другое. Так же, как и у мистера Реддла, не вся наша жизнь вертится вокруг полнолуния, — ответил я таким тоном, что Крабат растерянно съежился.

— Выходит, мы не зря проверяем этот дом.

— Разумеется, — сдержанно кивнул я.

— Что ж, Фоукс… Рад был повидаться.

— До встречи. 

Крабат растворился в ночи, а я продолжил ждать Живоглота. Небо потемнело, начал накрапывать дождь, и только где-то через четверть часа парадная дверь наконец отворилась и из неё выскользнул Живоглот. 

— Обязательно приходи еще, Глотик, — радостно сказала детектив Грейнджер, закрывая за ним дверь.

— Это очень мило, — давясь смехом, заметил я, когда мы двинулись вдоль поля. 

— Отстань, — буркнул Живоглот.

— Интересно, твоя преданная поклонница подготовила оригинальный десерт после нашего плотного ужина, организованного её же стараниями?

— Она заметила меня, и я не мог просто уйти — это было бы подозрительно.

— Рассказывай, — подмигнул я. — Обещаю ничего не говорить даже Альбусу.

— Мороженое, — сконфуженно буркнул Живоглот.

— Не знал, что ты еще и сладкоежка.

— Лучше бы спросил, нашел ли я что-нибудь интересное.

— Это был следующий вопрос, — все еще веселясь, ответил я, но, глядя на Живоглота, со вздохом настроился на серьезный лад. — Ты прав, сначала нужно поговорить о делах. 

— Так вот… В подвале ничего нет, но на втором этаже есть комната с маленьким окном и пустой нишей в стене. Думаю, когда-то там действительно стоял алтарь. 

— Это уже что-то. Для тебя у меня тоже есть новости.

— Выкладывай.

— Пока тебя не было, сюда прилетал Крабат. Горбин и Бэркес тоже в курсе. И да, у Реддла есть компаньон — змея по имени Нагайна. Не удивлюсь, если она скоро приползет и к тебе. 

— Не люблю змей, — поморщился Живоглот. — Крыс. И вот такую погоду.

— Кто бы ни победил, дождь все равно будет лить. 

— Это правда, — легко рассмеялся Живоглот, и наш звонкий хохот еще долго звучал в ночной мгле. 

**22 октября**  
Твари становились беспокойнее, но сдерживающие заклятья Альбуса все ещё работали. После обеда я заглянул к Гарри и рассказал обо всех событиях предыдущей ночи, предложив откликаться на имя «Хедвиг». Единственное, о чем я умолчал, — настоящая личность Мэри Уотсон. Общение с ней доставляло Гарри столько удовольствия, что я решил пока не разрушать его иллюзии. 

— Знаешь, Фоукс, — Гарри задумчиво обвёл взглядом комнату. — Мне кажется, в твоих расчётах есть какой-то неучтенный фактор. Дом Мэри не являлся мне ни в одном из видений.

— Мой неучтенный фактор — только ты, Гарри, — улыбнулся я.

— А если… миссис Забини имеет несколько тайных убежищ? На днях мы прогулялись вдоль реки, и она рассказывала, что девизом одним из её мужей была фраза «Постоянная бдительность». 

— Жаль, этот девиз не спас его от женитьбы на миссис Забини, — хмыкнул я.

— По её словам, он был отравлен их врагами, и она воспользуется любым шансом, чтобы отомстить.

— Звучит как заявление Открывающей, — нахмурился я. — А про убежища… если они созданы после новолуния, их уже нет смысла учитывать. Любые переезды игроков после него считаются недействительными.

— А если Хвост вас обманул?

— Мы с Живоглотом проверяли этот склеп под разрушенной церковью: там спала Мария, располагался гроб. Но если убийство полицейского её спугнуло… Я проверю еще раз. Спасибо, Гарри.

Я полетел в сторону дома Геллерта, но нигде не мог найти Живоглота — а проникнуть туда ему было гораздо проще, чем мне. День уже клонился к вечеру, когда я сдался и решился обратиться к Счастливчику.

Оказавшись у хижины Долохова, в одном из окон я обнаружил совершенно недовольного Счастливчика в компании его хозяина. Долохов прижимал к себе предмет, очень похожий на икону, и что-то бормотал. Заметив меня, Счастливчик мотнул головой вправо и через пару минут встретил меня у черного входа.

— Как дела, Счастливчик?

— Ничего нового: пьет, молится и поёт грустные песни. Эта его депрессия и размышления о законах разрушения мне совсем не нравятся.

— Надеюсь, к решающей ночи он придет в форму.

— Я тоже. 

— Есть планы на сегодняшний вечер? 

— У меня точно никаких, — рассмеялся Счастливчик. — Думал только поэкспериментировать с гаданием, указывающимю, кем является человек — Открывающим или Закрывающим.

— Через несколько дней это станет очевидно без любых гаданий. Поэтому совместные дела стоит закончить как можно раньше. 

— А ты уже знаешь?

— Не люблю узнавать такое без крайней необходимости, — улыбнулся я.

— Иногда мне кажется, Фоукс, что ты — Закрывающий. 

Я встретился взглядом со Счастливчиком и не отвернулся. Порой стоит рисковать — тем более икона Альхазреда в руках Долохова убедила меня в правильном выборе.

— Это действительно так.

— Черт побери! Значит, мы не одни! — будь Счастливчик обычной собакой, он бы точно залился радостным лаем. 

— Не будем больше об этом.

— Конечно, партнер, — хмыкнул Счастливчик. — Может, тебе известны убеждения еще кого-нибудь?

— К сожалению, нет, — просто ответил я. — Но я хотел бы попросить тебя об услуге: нужно проверить склеп вдовы Забини под церковью. Я хочу убедиться, что она не сменила убежище из-за поисков пропавшего полицейского.

— Как скажешь, босс, — кивнул Счастливчик, и мы направились к южному холму. Добравшись до развалин церкви, я взлетел чуть выше и, убедившись, что за нами никто не следит, кивнул Счастливчику. Тот какое-то время постоял возле небольшой расщелины, а потом подошел ко входу в склеп и внимательно изучил ручку двери.

— Я могу попробовать открыть её, и тогда спустимся вместе.

— Давай, — кивнул я. 

Встав на задние лапы, передними Счастливчик зажал дверную ручку и медленно потянул. Дверь открылась, и я восхищенно присвистнул.

— Старый трюк, — с ноткой гордости ответил Счастливчик, и мы медленно двинулись по каменным ступеням. В склепе было темно, но я, несмотря на отсутствие кошачьего зрения, видел всё достаточно чётко. Открытый гроб стоял на постаменте, и я подлетел к нему, пока Счастливчик всё разнюхивал. 

— Игра пошла всерьез, — прохрипел я. Счастливчик забрался на постамент рядом со мной и тихо выругался. 

В гробу лежал скелет в темно-зеленом платье, которое я видел на вдове Забини в тот вечер, когда она сидела в пабе с Долоховым. Большой деревянный кол торчал из её груди.

— Антонин будет расстроен. Интересно, она была Открывающей или Закрывающей?

— Теперь мы этого никогда не узнаем, но думаю, что Открывающей. 

— Как думаешь, кто это сделал?

— Не имею и малейшего представления, — ответил я, хотя в эту секунду я вспомнил красный блеск глаз Тома Реддла. — Ты нигде не видишь Марию?

— Нет, — покачал головой Счастливчик, еще раз обведя взглядом склеп. — Думаешь, её тоже достали?

— Надеюсь, нет.

— Что теперь делать?

— Будем еще осторожнее.

В полном молчании мы вышли из склепа и столкнулись нос к носу с человеком, которого я меньше всего желал видеть. Том Реддл смотрел на нас с радостной усмешкой, быстро доставая что-то темное из кармана, и я внутренне похолодел. 

— Уходим! — крикнул я, вцепившись в шкуру Счастливчика когтями. Мы бросились в сторону рощи, слыша за спиной выстрелы. Резкая боль пронзила сначала лапу, а затем левое крыло, и я накренился вбок, теряя равновесие, но Счастливчик поймал меня, когда до земли оставалось совсем немного.

В глазах темнело, и я шипел, пытаясь оставаться в сознании, а мы всё бежали, пока Счастливчик не остановился у дома ученого Снейпа, лихорадочно залаяв.

— Почему сюда? — прохрипел я. — Ты же говорил, что терпеть его не можешь.

— Зато он врач, и в этой стороне Реддл нас точно искать не будет. 

Прошла пара мгновений, дверь резко отворилась, и ученый Снейп уставился на Счастливчика с открытой неприязнью.

— Что ты здесь забыл, пёс?

Счастливчик тихо вякнул, подходя ближе, чтобы Снейп заметил меня. В его глазах мелькнуло удивление, и, измученно вздохнув, он взял меня на руки.

— Здорово тебе досталось, — обратился он ко мне, рассматривая крыло. — Попробую что-то сделать. А ты, — он снова взглянул на Счастливчика, — иди отсюда. Твоему приятелю я помогу.

— Предупреди Альбуса, — успел я сказать Счастливчику до того, как Снейп резко запер дверь и понёс меня в лабораторию.

— Мне надо осмотреть тебя, птица, — спокойно произнёс Снейп, сажая меня на стол, как какую-то диковинную игрушку. — Так что сиди смирно и только попробуй меня клюнуть. 

Это было даже смешно: я толком шевелиться не мог, что уж говорить об агрессии. Снейп достал какие-то колбы, мази, бинты и принялся обрабатывать мои раны. Я оглядывал лабораторию, цепляясь затухающим зрением за разные детали обстановки и удивляясь отсутствию в доме Хвоста. 

Боль была вполне терпимой — когда-то я вляпывался в неприятности и похлеще, тем более ученый Снейп знал своё дело. Он действовал быстро и аккуратно, но сознание все равно ускользало, и я вцепился когтями в столешницу, пытаясь отвлечься. Снейп издал одобрительный смешок и аккуратно перевязал моё крыло. 

— Как бы тебя отнести к твоему хозяину…

Но долго размышлять Снейпу не пришлось: наверху раздался стук, и я был уверен, что это Альбус. В общем-то, так и оказалось.

— Вы оказали мне огромную услугу, мистер Снейп, — с искренней благодарностью произнес Альбус, забирая меня на руки. — Я ваш должник.

— Бросьте, — Снейп устало махнул рукой. — Главное, чтобы пёс ошивался здесь поменьше. Вашей птице нужен серьезный уход, и пару дней не выпускайте её из дома, чтобы крыло восстановилось. Это нападение на ваших питомцев слишком напоминает месть. 

— Думаю, это случайность, — если Альбус и был удивлен, что Снейп считал, что и Счастливчик живет в нашем доме, то не подал вида. — Вероятно, Фоукс пролетал мимо группы охотников на уток, и в сумерках…

— Охота на уток из револьверов? — приподнял бровь Снейп. — Не смешите меня. 

— Возможно, вы правы и ситуация опаснее, чем я себе представлял. Нам всем следует быть осторожнее к полнолунию. 

— Не понимаю, при чём здесь полная луна, — хмуро бросил Снейп. — Но советую вам разобраться с вашими врагами, пока ситуация не приняла более серьезный оборот. Следующей жертвой можете стать и вы. 

**23 октября**  
Альбус добавил немного вина в мою воду, чтобы я покрепче уснул, но я отказывался что-либо пить, не обсудив предварительно ситуацию. Когда часы пробили полночь, я быстро рассказал ему об убеждениях Долохова, склепе вдовы Забини и Реддле. Альбус слушал очень внимательно, изредка постукивая пальцами по столу, и мы предположили, что Реддл мог вернуться в склеп только за артефактом и решил заодно воспользоваться ситуацией. 

Я никак не мог вспомнить, был ли на скелете миссис Забини тот крупный перстень с сапфиром, который всегда излучал такую знакомую и опасную магию. Это могло увеличить силы Реддла — как и любого другого, — так как только Открывающая и Закрывающая палочки обладали направленной магией, а мы с Альбусом чётко знали, у кого они находятся.

Потом я выпил подготовленное Альбусом вино и провалился в длинный и бесконечный сон. Меня унесло на Плато Ленг и в ледяной Кадат, раскрывающие мне тайны Вселенной и других миров. Я сражался и выкалывал глаза огромной змее, исцеляя других своими слезами. Был огромным псом, которому древний кот советовал «держать палку». Меня уносило всё дальше, и везде звучали разные голоса — знакомые и устрашающие, родные и завораживающие. И среди них выделялся один — вкрадчивый и хриплый голос кого-то из Древних, обещавшего одарить меня знанием и разрешившего задать один вопрос. 

— Что ждет меня завтра? — прошептал я, совсем не задумываясь, что правильный вопрос должен был быть совсем другим.

— Кровь, море крови. И ты потеряешь друга. 

Туман сгустился вокруг меня, и я проснулся. 

Это было тяжелое пробуждение — давно перевалило за полдень, крыло болело так, что я передвигался по дому еле-еле, да и голова ныла. Альбуса не было — видимо, ушел по каким-то делам. Главное, чтобы не разбираться с Реддлом — официально у него не могло быть никаких доказательств, и Реддл вполне мог бы преподнести это как недоразумение.

Я еще долгое время бродил, а не летал по дому, чувствуя себя из-за этого совершенно нелепо, как вдруг услышал у задней двери голос Живоглота.

— Фоукс! Впустишь меня?

Я вцепился когтями в дверную ручку и повторил трюк Счастливчика у склепа, и Живоглот, распушив хвост, вошел к нам.

— Альбус заходил утром к Геллерту и всё рассказал. Они оба в бешенстве, Геллерт так вообще пообещал оторвать Реддлу уши.

— Приятно, пусть это и метафора, — хмыкнул я. — Я вчера искал тебя, но, учитывая мой удивительный вечер, может, и удачно, что не нашел.

— В это время я как раз проверял окрестности дома Реддла и заодно познакомился с Нагайной. После всего произошедшего не очень хотелось, чтобы его змея ползала по нашей территории.

— Узнал что-то интересное?

— До появления Нагайны я немного позаглядывал в окна. На столе у Реддла стоит та самая каменная чаша, о которой ходит столько слухов.

— Я думал, Воскрешающая чаша принадлежит ученому Снейпу. Что ж, жаль, что я ошибался. Больше ничего?

— Еще кое-что, — Живоглот недоверчиво взглянул на меня, но всё-таки продолжил: 

— В доме живет, точнее заперт, еще один человек. Девушка лет семнадцати. Я разговорил Нагайну и выяснил, что это вроде как воспитанница Реддла по имени Джинни. Наказана за что-то.

— Похоже на жертвоприношение, — нахмурился я.

— Именно. А еще они тоже уверены, что центром является дом, где сейчас живет мисс Уотсон.

— Интуиция мне подсказывает, что центр должен быть совсем в другом месте.

— Возможно, — пожал плечами Живоглот. — Геллерт придерживается того же мнения. Мы могли бы еще раз обследовать округу, но только когда ты восстановишься.

— Хотелось бы верить, что это случится хотя бы к полнолунию, — я приподнял раненое крыло.

— Геллерт обещал вечером растолочь несколько трав с корнем мандрагоры — говорит, у них совершенно чудодейственный эффект. 

— Что ж… — я удивленно закашлялся. — Спасибо.

— Думаю, он делает эторади твоего хозяина, — заметил Живоглот, и я не мог с ним не согласиться. 

**24 октября**  
Утром я чувствовал себя гораздо бодрее, чем накануне. Сделав пару кругов на первом этаже и убедившись, что боли почти нет, я вылетел из дома. Я хотел поблагодарить старика Геллерта, но ни его, ни Живоглота не было видно поблизости, и я решил навестить Гарри — его дом располагался относительно недалеко.

Летать приходилось медленнее, но всё оказалось гораздо лучше, чем я ожидал. Гарри я увидел на лужайке перед домом: он куда-то собирался, но это не помешало ему обрадоваться мне. 

— Как поживаешь, Фоукс? — улыбнулся он, но нахмурился, заметив повязку. — Что с твоим крылом?

— Небольшая стычка с Реддлом, — произнёс я, хотя и не был уверен, что Гарри поймет меня в человеческом обличье. Но он понял — и, когда я рассказал обо всех событиях того дня, помрачнел еще больше.

— Мерзавец.

— Это Игра, Гарри. Я знал, чем рискую. 

— Все равно, — Гарри раздраженно тряхнул головой. — Реддла необходимо проучить.

— Я разберусь с этим. Мистер Реддл слишком честолюбив — полагаю, он запланировал остаться в конце единственным, кто воспользуется плодами Игры. Но у него нет Открывающей палочки, так что это будет не так-то просто.

— А тебе известен её владелец?

— Разве сны уже не рассказали тебе об этом? — ушел я от ответа. 

— Иногда мои сны больше похожи на озарения. Или предчувствия, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Например, сегодня с самого утра меня не покидает мысль, что кто-то из игроков умер…

— Мне больше по душе факты или вероятности… но чувствовал ли ты то же самое, когда миссис Забини проткнули в склепе?

— Нет. С другой стороны, ее нельзя было считать живой в прямом смысле этого слова.

— Двояко, Гарри, двояко. Конечно, мы могли бы сейчас это проверить…

— Только если через пару часов, — смущенно откашлялся Гарри, — я обещал Мэри прогуляться с ней по округе.

— О-о-о… — протянул я. 

Это была идеальная возможность рассказать Гарри о настоящем имени Мэри Уотсон, но стоило мне открыть рот, как детектив Грейнджер, размахивая своим разноцветным зонтиком, появилась на вершине холма.

«Скажу ему об этом вечером», — подумал я, взлетая чуть выше.

— Доброе утро! — детектив Грейнджер, сияя улыбкой, обняла Гарри. — Привет, Фоукс! Ой, что же с ним случилось?

— Даже не знаю, — Гарри аккуратно погладил меня по крыльям. — Нужно будет вечером спросить у мистера Дамблдора, в какой переделке он оказался.

— Фоукс ведь такая умная птица, — глаза детектива Грейнджер сверкнули за мутноватыми стёклами очков. — Не представляю, что могло произойти. 

— Может, подрался с Живоглотом? — пошутил Гарри.

— Гарри, ты что! Глотик совершенно миролюбивый кот, — возмутилась детектив Грейнджер, будто Живоглот был её котом. Мне очень хотелось рассмеяться, но я сдержался — в присутствии детектива Грейнджер это было опасно.

А потом рядом с нами раздался лихорадочный лай, и ко мне со всех ног понесся Счастливчик.

— Фоукс! Он сделал это! Я не верю, но черт возьми!

— Что случилось? — спросил я, осторожно переведя взгляд на Гарри и детектива Грейнджер. Они о чём-то говорили, но она не могла не обратить внимание на странное поведение сразу двух животных. 

— Антонин, придурок! Он покончил с собой. Я нашёл его в петле, когда вернулся с обхода. 

— Когда это произошло?

— Где-то час назад. Конечно, известие о смерти вдовы Забини подкосило его, он выпил больше обычного, но я не думал…

— А икона всё еще на месте? — напряженно спросил я.

— Должна быть под кроватью… Погоди, ты что же, считаешь, он не сам это сделал?

— Наличие или отсутствие иконы даст нам правильный ответ, — ответил я, вцепившись в шкуру Счастливчика, и мы бросились в сторону хижины Долохова. Было совсем неудивительно, что детектив Грейнджер потащила Гарри следом за нами. 

Я ни разу не преодолевал это расстояние настолько быстро. Входная дверь была не заперта, и мы вошли в дом Долохова. Антонин висел в петле: темные волосы обрамляли его посиневшее лицо, а рядом валялся опрокинутый стул, возле которого я заметил пятно крови.

Счастливчик жалобно заскулил, а сзади раздались шаги Гарри, который ошарашенно замер рядом со мной. Только детектив Грейнджер не растеряла хладнокровия: она сняла свои нелепые очки, в два шага преодолела расстояние до трупа и резко оборвала веревку складным ножом, укладывая Антонина на пол. 

— Мэри… — с недоумением начал Гарри, но она таким командирским тоном потребовала не мешать ей, что даже я не рискнул шевелиться.

— Похоже, тебя не обмануло предчувствие, — прошептал я Гарри. — И чтобы проверить мое предчувствие — не мог бы ты осмотреть тайник под кроватью, пока мисс Уотсон занята?

Гарри вернулся через пару минут и, в успокаивающем жесте положив руку на спину Счастливчика, покачал головой.

— Там ничего нет, — тихо ответил он в унисон с вердиктом детектива Грейнджер:

— Его сначала задушили и только потом повесили. Это очевидно.

— Мэри, но мы ведь не сыщи… — Гарри во все глаза уставился на детектива Грейнджер, замолчав на полуслове. — Ты не всегда была _рыжей_. 

Это так напомнило наше знакомство с Гарри, что я невольно задумался: возможно, и Гермиона Грейнджер была связана с Гарри Поттером в том далеком мире?

— Поговорим об этом после посещения констебля, — ответила она, стараясь скрыть за резкостью свое смущение. — Надо сказать, что мы увидели беспокойного Счастливчика, а потом он привёл нас в дом.

— Как скажешь, — кивнул Гарри, но прежде чем уйти, присел на корточки перед Счастливчиком.

— Мне очень жаль твоего хозяина, — искренне произнес Гарри, поглаживая Счастливчика за ухом. — Он был хорошим человеком, а сам ты… очень похож на моего пса Бродягу. Я всегда готов приютить тебя, если ты этого захочешь.

Они ушли, а мы со Счастливчиком остались и еще долго сидели на крыльце дома в молчании.

— Что ты теперь собираешься делать? — наконец спросил я. — Гарри — очень добрый человек, но Закрывающим лучше держаться вместе. Ты можешь переехать к нам с Альбусом. 

— О нет, — Счастливчик печально засмеялся. — Думаю, я покончил с Игрой. Буду снова бродягой — как тот пёс Гарри Поттера. Ушел же он от него, в конце концов. Антонин был отважным и полным сострадания человека. Таких мало. Определенно, надо завязывать с Игрой. Попробую пожить в лесу, а к зиме, может, доберусь до города. 

— Делай как тебе лучше, Счастливчик. А если зима станет холодной — ты знаешь, где нас найти.

— Спасибо. Прощай, Фоукс. 

— Надеюсь, что до встречи.

Счастливчик нервно хмыкнул мне вслед, а я уже летел в сторону дома и неожиданно вспомнил. Голос из сна не соврал мне. Я действительно сегодня потерял друга.

В этих печальных размышлениях я добрался до дома и с удивлением обнаружил, что Альбус уже куда-то ушел. Зато на лужайке меня поджидал Живоглот.

— Привет, Фоукс. Мы искали тебя.

— Извини. Решил размять крылья… Альбус у вас?

— Они с Геллертом обедают перед поездкой в город. Мы едем вчетвером. 

— Не лучше ли нам с тобой остаться здесь для охраны?

— Это идея Альбуса. Они так решили, пока мы ждали тебя. Он наложил мощные охранные чары на оба дома и хочет проверить, появится ли кто-то рядом в наше отсутствие.

— Возможно, в свете последних событий это действительно уместно, — я согласно кивнул. — Долохов убит, его икона похищена. Счастливчик вышел из Игры.

— О-о-о… — Живоглот опустил голову. — Это печально. 

— Не то слово. Когда мы выезжаем?

— Через час.

— Что ж… — я нетерпеливо взмахнул крыльями. — Тогда идем со мной. Успеем кое-что проверить.

— Куда?

— Хочу наведаться в дом Реддла. Взглянуть на Джинни и проверить, не у него ли теперь стоит икона Альхазреда по соседству с древней Воскрешающей чашей.

— Фоукс… Не кажется ли тебе, учитывая вашу последнюю встречу, что это опасно?

— Наоборот, очень удачно. Реддл уверен, что я временно выбыл, а это уже не так.

— Ты такой же сумасшедший, как и твой хозяин, — буркнул Живоглот, но всё-таки пошел следом за мной.

Дом Реддла, пусть и находился на окраине деревне, был одним из самых новых. Фактически это был трехэтажный особняк, что совсем не удивляло: судя по поведению мистера Реддла, дорогим костюмам и револьверам, у него была серьезная тяга к роскоши. 

— Реддл не уверен в своих силах, — задумчиво произнес я. — Планировать человеческое жертвоприношение, когда в этом нет нужды… Он не настоящий мастер.

— Почему ты так считаешь? — скептически спросил Живоглот. 

— Использовать вместе демонический перстень, икону и Воскрешающую чашу? Эти орудия имеют свойства отдачи, а в таком сочетании все последствия упадут на его голову, даже если он одержит верх.

— Геллерт сказал, что с этими орудиями до следующей недели он может сотворить еще много неприятностей. И, учитывая нападение на тебя, Альбус вполне может стать следующей жертвой. 

— Мы справимся с этим, — сдержанно заметил я и резко перевёл тему: — Покажешь мне, где находится комната Джинни?

— Второй этаж, третье окно слева. Мало того, что она заперта в этой комнате, у нее еще цепочка на ноге — не помню, говорил ли я тебе об этом.

— Нет, — я покачал головой. — Надо бы войти в дом. Попробую воспользоваться трюком Счастливчика.

Я подлетел к двери черного хода и после пары неудачных попыток всё-таки открыл её. Мы с Живоглотом проникли в дом, и он провёл меня в кабинет, где стояла Воскрешающая чаша. Я внимательно рассматривал её: когда-то давно, еще в молодости, Альбус мечтал найти её и использовать. Но теперь вся магия чаши в полнолуние обернется против нас. Иронично. 

Затем мы быстро поднялись наверх, и я с первого раза открыл дверь в комнату Джинни. Она действительно было очень юной и очень красивой — стройная, улыбчивая и с волосами, напоминавшими расплавленный металл.

Джинни сразу заметила нас, и её глаза зажглись радостью и любопытством. 

— Привет, кот, — улыбнулась она, и Живоглот подошёл к ней, позволяя себя погладить. Я тоже подлетел поближе и стал рассматривать цепь. Она была достаточно толстой, с массивным замком. Сломать его и устроить Джинни побег было бы не так просто…

Дверь внизу с громким стуком захлопнулась, и я тихо выругался.

— Видимо, Нагайна нас заметила, — буркнул Живоглот, и мы выскочили из комнаты, когда разъяренный Реддл был уже на середине лестницы.

— Я разобью окно в кабинете, — я удачно спикировал ниже, и пуля Реддла пролетела мимо. 

За спиной я услышал шипение Живоглота и вопль Реддла, но главным был путь на свободу. Я, зажмурившись, на скорости влетел в окно, надеясь, что осколки не попадут в одну из моих только заживших ран.

Живоглота рядом не было, и я обернулся. Пистолет валялся на полу, но Реддл держал Живоглота за задние лапы высоко над собой, явно намереваясь снова ударить об стену. Этого нельзя было допустить. Я полетел обратно и, вцепившись когтями в руку Реддла, клюнул его куда-то в лицо.

Реддл закричал, и я со всей силы толкнул его в грудь, заставляя упасть на пол. Я был ужасно зол и уже собирался выколоть ему глаза, как той жуткой змее из сна, но тут Живоглот крикнул: «Уходим!». Это отрезвило меня, и я вылетел в окно следом за ним. 

Мы неслись в сторону дома Геллерта что есть сил. Когда мы наконец добежали и немного перевели дух, я произнёс:

— Прости, что втянул тебя во всё это.

— Я знал, на что иду. Что ты с ним сделал?

— Клюнул его в бровь. Подозреваю, у него будет там здоровенный шрам. 

— Зачем?

— Он сделал тебе больно, — хмуро бросил я.

— О, поверь, — Живоглот грустно рассмеялся, — мне делали гораздо больнее. А у тебя теперь появился злейший враг.

— Не первый и не последний враг, — усмехнулся я, когда Альбус и Геллерт вышли на крыльцо.

— Не знаю во что вы уже успели вляпаться, — заметил Геллерт, пристально оглядывая нас, — но нам пора ехать. 

За нами приехала небольшая машина, и мы вчетвером достаточно просторно разместились в ней. Правда, отъезжая, в густой траве я заметил что-то тёмное и похожее на змею.

***

Оказавшись в городе, Альбус разрешил нам часа полтора погулять, пока они с Геллертом сделают все свои дела. Я предложил Живоглоту пройтись по западному району: там открывался отличный вид на старые здания города. В каждую нашу поездку в город я обязательно прилетал туда, любуясь темно-красными крышами. 

Наблюдая за прохожими, мы свернули между домами, чтобы срезать путь. И почти сразу почувствовал, что что-то не так. Из-за угла вылетели двое высоких мужчин с веревками и дубинками, и я не успел увернуться. Живоглот пронесся мимо нас, и это было последнее, что я видел перед тем, как меня накрыла пустота.

Очнулся я в мерзкой клетке, ощущая запах каких-то химикатов. Я сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, слыша вокруг собачий лай, жалобное мяуканье и уставшее шипение. Искалеченные животные находились повсюду, и это было ужасно.

В голове прояснилось, и я догадался, что меня поймала какая-то своеобразная служба отлова. Притом целенаправленно, из чего я пришёл к выводу, что это дело рук Реддла.

В центре комнаты стоял большой операционной стол, и когда эти двое пришли, я был готов к атаке. Но и они тоже знали, чего ожидать. Один из них сжал меня поперек туловища, а другой схватил за лапы, так что я практически не мог пошевелиться. И клюнуть их тоже не получалось — у них были специальные стеганые рукавицы. 

Они быстро привязали меня к столу, и, увидев потемневшее небо за окном, я подумал, что достаточно долго был без сознания. 

— Интересно, почему он пообещал нам столько за работу с этой птицей? — произнёс один из них.

— Дело странное, но не верить сложно. Ты же видел его помощника: в костюме, представительный. Сразу видно, что при деньгах. 

— Но зачем ему так нужен череп этой птицы и жир для свечей…

— Таким людям не стоит задавать лишних вопросов. Просто сделаем свою работу — и хватит с нас, — заметил второй, доставая нож.

Оглушительный звонок зазвучал на всю комнату, и я услышал резкий треск. Дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появился взъерошенный старик Геллерт, у ног которого крутился Живоглот. 

— Какое вы имеете право врываться и мешать нашим исследованиям?!

— Вот именно! Это частная собственность! — заверещал второй.

— Я пришел за птицей моего друга, — глаза Геллерта опасно сузились. — Вот она, у вас на столе.

— Как бы не так, мистер. Это особая работа для особого клиента.

— Вы мне её отдадите, — эту ухмылку на лице Геллерта я знал очень хорошо и посочувствовал бы этим двоим, если бы не видел несчастных животных. 

— Что, красавчик, хочешь, чтобы мы и на тебе поэкспериментировали?

— Тогда подходите ближе, — захохотал в ответ Геллерт, вытаскивая из складок плаща тончайший острый клинок.

Древний из сна совершенно точно не обманул меня. Когда мы уходили, в лаборатории было действительно _море крови_. 

**25 октября**  
Когда мы вчера сняли охранный заговор, выяснилось, что в сумерках прилетал Крабат, а еще позже — Пенни. С этой белкой мы практически и не пересекались, но она очень любила кричать мне вслед про забавную дружбу Открывающего и Закрывающего, когда видела вместе с Живоглотом. 

Утром заходил Гарри, и я рассказал ему о Джинни Уизли. Выяснилось, что эта девушка в том мире тоже когда-то находилась под гипнозом Реддла, и Гарри вознамерился её спасти. Но я уговорил его не делать это слишком рано: Реддл мог найти другую жертву или причинить Гарри огромный вред с помощью приобретенных артефактов. Мы решили придумать что-нибудь вместе уже накануне полнолуния. О продолжении разговора Гарри с Гермионой Грейнджер я спрашивать не рискнул — он сам расскажет всё, если захочет.

Чтобы не привлекать к себе внимание и ввести Реддла в заблуждение, будто его вчерашняя интрига удалась, весь день я провел дома, окончательно восстанавливаясь. Вечером я даже задремал, но меня разбудил оглушительный грохот на чердаке. 

Я бросился наверх, слыша треск стекла и хохот Тварей. Они выползли на волю и оказались уже настолько сильными, что моё пение могло их только замедлить. Альбус тоже был здесь и с помощью волшебной палочки пытался заманить одну из тварей в пустую бутылку из-под портвейна. Но ничего не получалось, а Тварь из шкафа уже выбежала на лестницу. Я спикировал к ней, пытаясь попасть в её двигающиеся глазницы. 

Единственным источником света были молнии за окном, так как темнота накрыла наш дом в момент освобождения тварей. 

Пол ходил ходуном, твари сражались, и я уже несколько раз уворачивался от их острых зубов, когда увидел звёздный свет на ноже в руке Альбуса и услышал его команду:

— Фоукс, назад!

Меня не пришлось просить дважды: я прекрасно знал, насколько Альбус опасен с этим орудием. Его движения были легкими, резкими и смертоносными. Я и не успел заметить, как всё было кончено. Альбус, тяжело дыша, начертил очищающую пентаграмму на деревянном полу.

Сверкнула зеленая молния, и дом мгновенно перестал дрожать, везде зажегся свет, а за окнами исчез дождь. Я смотрел на останки тварей, чувствуя ужасное разочарование: они были нашим прикрытием в случае неудачи в полнолуние, а теперь мы потеряли их. И это после стольких недель слежки и вечного присмотра. 

Я пропел начало грустной мелодии, и Альбус подошел и погладил меня по голове:

— Всё хорошо, не беспокойся. Главное, ты цел.

Внизу раздался стук в дверь, и Альбус, быстро пряча нож в кабинете, спустился со мной вниз.

— Я не видел тебя целый час, — с порога заявил старик Геллерт, у ног которого терся Живоглот.

— Такое и раньше случалось.

— Я говорю и о твоем доме, Альбус, — заявил Геллерт, проходя на кухню. — Есть что-то выпить?

— Портвейн испорчен, так что могу предложить только виски.

— Отлично, — Геллерт раздраженно сел на стул. — Вместо твоего дома был лишь колодец непроглядной тьмы, и больше ничего. Разумеется, мы с Живоглотом были взволнованы. 

— По-видимому, мистер Реддл еще сердится на Фоукса и воспользовался заклятьем Александрийской тьмы. Оригинально. 

— Он начинает меня бесить. — Геллерт решительно сделал глоток предложенного виски. — Это останки твоих тварей, или тоже дело рук Реддла?

— К сожалению, моих, — Альбус пристально рассматривал свой бокал. — Даже жаль: от них могло быть больше пользы.

— Что собираешься с ними делать?

— До реки довольно далеко…

— Они очень быстро начнут дурно пахнуть, а мистер Реддл не откажет себе в удовольствии обратить на это внимание полицейских. 

— У тебя нет идей?

В этот момент я постучал когтями по столу, привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание, а затем посмотрел на часы. До полуночи оставалось пять минут.

— Кажется, идея есть у твоей птицы, — Геллерт бросил на меня благосклонный взгляд. — Теперь я почти с нетерпением жду полуночи.

— А я могу не ждать, — Живоглот вильнул хвостом. — Рассказывай.

— Их можно спрятать в плетеные корзины травницы Помоны, потом забросить на старый дуб и поджечь.

— Фоукс, это смехотворно.

— Уверен, твой хозяин поддержит эту авантюру.

И я был совершенно прав. Когда часы пробили полночь и я смог озвучить свое предложение, Геллерт задорно засмеялся:

— Полагаю, это идеальный розыгрыш в преддверии кануна Дня Всех Святых. 

И действительно — эти корзины очень красиво горели.

 **26 октября**  
Вот только утром наша маленькая шутка приобрела еще более ироничный оттенок. Живоглот долго и раздражающе мяукал под окном, а когда я вылетел, заговорил:

— Ты должен пойти со мной. К дому Помоны приехали полицейские: осматривают то, что сгорело вчера ночью.

— Спасибо, что позвал меня, — кивнул я. — Будет весело.

— Я бы так не сказал, — хмуро откликнулся Живоглот, и, когда мы прибыли на место, я понял смысл его слов. Под деревом располагались остатки трех, а не двух корзин, и в последней были явно человеческие останки.

— Ничего себе, — проговорил я. — Кто это?

— Сама Помона. Кто-то затолкал её в одну из корзин и поджег.

— Блестящая идея. Пусть и плагиат. 

— Давай, смейся, — обиженно проговорила Пенни откуда-то сверху. — Она не была твоей хозяйкой.

— Прости, Пенни, — произнес я. — Но я не могу относиться с большей симпатией к человеку, который пытался меня отравить. 

— У нее были свои заскоки. Но и лучшие растения, деревья и самые прекрасные орехи во всех окрестностях.

— Ты знаешь, кто ее убил?

— Нет, я была в гостях у Крабата, у нас были свои дела...

— Что теперь планируешь делать? Ты можешь присоединиться к Горбину и Бэркесу…

— О нет, — Пенни нервно хихикнула. — Я лучше выйду из Игры, как и Счастливчик. Стало слишком опасно. 

— А тот, кто убил Помону, забрал её серп? — осторожно спросил я.

— Не знаю, — покачала головой Пенни. — На виду его нет.

— Если ты сейчас проверишь, на месте он или нет, — за нами должок. Приют, немного орехов… всё, что пожелаешь.

— Ну… — Пенни задумчиво почесала себя за ухом. — Договорились. Ждите. 

Полицейские не обращали на нас никакого внимания, да и Пенни вернулась достаточно быстро и отрицательно покачала головой.

— Его нет ни в шкатулке, ни где бы то ни было еще. Даже странно, что он кому-то понадобился: у него нет такой власти, как у других орудий игры.

— Возможно, для самоутверждения? — спросил Живоглот.

— Может быть, — кивнул я. — Хотя странно, если убийца один и тот же Игрок, что он убил и Долохова, который был Закрывающим.

— Ну… — Пенни откашлялась. — Вообще-то, в последние дни перед смертью Антонина Помона с ним часто беседовала и уговаривала перейти на другую сторону. Собственные взгляды на жизнь могли заставить его сделать нечто революционное…

— Неужели? — Живоглот нервно прошел по лужайке. — Тогда, если кто-то убивает Открывающих, хозяин Геллерт в опасности. Кто-то еще знал о переменах Долохова?

— Он не говорил даже Счастливчику. И я решила вам сказать так, на прощание.

— А тебе известны взгляды ученого Снейпа?

— Ворожба ни разу не сработала в его сторону, — покачала она головой.

— Тогда в деревне определенно есть тайный игрок. Кем бы он ни был. Это единственное объяснение, почему мои расчёты не кажутся верными.

— И как мы определим, кто это? — нетерпеливо спросил Живоглот.

— Не знаю. Мне нужен еще один день на раздумья. И поговорить с Гарри Поттером.

— А мне уже все равно, — подпрыгнула Пенни. — Отправлюсь в лес, пока еще не стало слишком холодно. Но я помню о нашей договоренности, Фоукс, и если мне что-то понадобится, наведаюсь к вам. А пока — прощайте. 

**27 октября**  
День тянулся еле-еле. Не надо делать обход, да и вообще не было каких-то важных дел. Я решил прогуляться, и настроение стало еще более тоскливым. Живоглота нигде не было. Я долетел до хижины Долохова и обнаружил, что Счастливчик так и не возвращался. Гарри не было дома, как и детектива Грейнджер, и отыскать их мне не удалось. 

От безделья днем я решил немного вздремнуть, а вечером нас ждала очередная неприятность в лице Тома Реддла, явившегося собственной персоной. 

— Какой неожиданный сюрприз, мистер Реддл, — Альбус, как и всегда, был предельно вежлив и благодушен, придерживаясь образа чудаковатого старика. — Не желаете ли чаю?

— Благодарю, мистер Дамблдор, — Реддл сухо кивнул. — Но я, пожалуй, воздержусь. У меня к вам серьезный разговор по поводу вашей птицы. 

— Что же Фоукс мог натворить? — с искренним удивлением спросил Альбус.

— Ваша птица, — Реддл показал на некрасивый шрам над бровью, — чуть не лишила меня глаза. Она совершенно одичала, и я искренне советую вам избавиться от неё.

— Мистер Реддл, мне ужасно жаль. Фоукс всегда был совершенно безвреден: возможно, что-то могло его спровоцировать?

— За кого вы меня принимаете? — Реддл буквально задохнулся возмущением. — Мне и дела не было до вашей птицы, пока она не напала на меня!

— Фоукс боится резких движений… — Альбус миролюбиво улыбнулся. — Возможно, произошло некое недоразумение? 

Глаза Реддла горели неприкрытой яростью, и я приготовился к атаке в случае хоть малейшей угрозы Альбусу, но неожиданно для меня Реддл сделал глубокий вдох и улыбнулся — правда это выглядело не менее жутко.

— Возможно, так и было, мистер Дамблдор. Я надеюсь, ваша птица _понимает_ человеческую речь и вы сможете убедить её не появляться рядом с моим домом. 

— После травмы крыла Фоукс летает не очень много, — прищурился Альбус. — Думаю, он больше не доставит вам хлопот. 

— Надеюсь на это, — с усмешкой кивнул Реддл, протягивая Альбусу ладонь. Они пожали друг другу руки, и, ленивым жестом поправляя манжеты рубашки, Реддл наконец ушел из нашего дома.

Было бы хорошо, чтобы сегодняшний тоскливый день на этом закончился, но неприятности только начались. Прошло не больше часа, когда Альбус, занимавшийся приготовлением ужина, резко замер и обессиленно осел на пол.

Паника практически накрыла меня с головой, когда Альбус потерял сознание, и я полетел в дом Геллерта. Несколько раз постучав клювом в окно, я нетерпеливо ждал появления Геллерта. Он всё понял, стоило ему увидеть меня, и стремительно бросился к нам. 

Альбус находился там же, и его правая рука начала чернеть. Я затянул тоскливую мелодию, но склонившийся над хозяином Геллерт быстро меня оборвал.

— Успокойся, Фоукс. Он пока жив. 

Геллерт брызнул в лицо Альбуса водой, и он стал постепенно приходить в себя.

— Гел…

— Молчи, Альбус. Тебе надо беречь силы. Сможешь добраться со мной до дома Снейпа?

Альбус кивнул, Геллерт поднял его на ноги и, обхватив за плечи, вышел с ним из дома. Они медленно шли по темной улице, а я летел следом, остро ощущая свою никчемность и беспомощность. Липкий страх сковал моё горло, и я мысленно пообещал себе, что если Альбус не выживет, я разорву Реддла на части.

Когда учёный Снейп увидел нашу процессию, он не сказал ни слова, а просто пошире открыл дверь, пропуская нас внутрь. 

Геллерт посадил Альбуса на один из стульев в лаборатории, и Снейп, подготавливая какие-то инструменты, быстро скомандовал:

— Дайте ему тот синий флакон — пусть выпьет.

Геллерт влил в Альбуса эту жидкость, и через пару мгновений я определил, что к хозяину начали возвращаться силы.

— Реддл? — сквозь зубы спросил Геллерт и после кивка Альбуса продолжил: — Я убью его.

— Не стоит, Геллерт. Я сам виноват, был не слишком осторожен…

— Джентльмены, вопросы кровной мести вы обсудите позже, — продолжая осматривать Альбуса, заговорил Снейп. — У нас есть вопросы поважнее.

— Я вас слушаю, Северус.

— Уверен, что вас отравили неким ядом, постепенно проникающим в вашу плоть…

— Это больше похоже на проклятье, — Геллерт перебил Снейпа, не обращая внимания на его недовольный вид.

— Заражение я могу остановить, — продолжил Снейп, задумчиво глядя на скальпель. — Но рука…

Альбус засучил рукав и совершенно невозмутимо произнёс:

— Режьте.

— Вы уверены, что другого выхода нет? — мрачно спросил Геллерт.

— В полнолуние мне хватит и одной руки, — мягко произнёс Альбус.

— До него еще надо дожить, — рявкнул Геллерт. — Вы уверены, что нет никаких иных возможностей сохранить и руку, и жизнь?

Снейп взглянул на один из запертых на замок шкафов и досадливо поморщился.

— Есть один экспериментальный метод из моих последних разработок. Это будет больно. Жутко. И я надеюсь, что вы везучий человек.

— Будь это не так — меня бы здесь не было.

— Это точно, — Снейп криво усмехнулся и потянулся за скальпелем. 

**28 октября**  
Не отрывая глаз от безмятежно завтракающего Альбуса, я снова подумал, что ученый Снейп — действительно великолепный мастер, блестяще знающий своё дело. Новая рука Альбуса совсем не казалась чужеродной, и я надеялся, что Закрывающая палочка в ней будет так же наполнена магией и силой как и раньше.

Даже небо сегодня было не таким пасмурным, и голубые краски пробивались сквозь серость этой осени. Возле чёрного хода я услышал мяуканье Живоглота и открыл ему дверь, все еще надеясь, что этот день окажется куда лучше предыдущего.

— Как самочувствие Альбуса? — осторожно спросил Живоглот.

— Будто никакого проклятья и не было.

— А сам ты как?

— Как видишь, — я сделал пару кругов, взмахивая крыльями. — Летаю так же быстро, как раньше. Может, заодно этот день пройдет спокойно. Для разнообразия. 

— Боюсь, я тебя разочарую. — Живоглот печально дернул хвостом. — Дом учёного Снейпа загорелся на рассвете.

— Что? — я нервно опустился на один из стульев. — Он жив?

— Там было много полицейских и пожарных, и я не смог особо ничего выяснить. 

— Пожалуй, стоит снова слетать на разведку.

— Это была еще одна причина, по которой я к тебе зашёл.

Когда мы пришли, дом Снейпа еще дымился. Крыша рухнула, а земля вокруг была тёмной от пепла и мусора. Мы медленно обошли пепелище, замечая разбитую аппаратуру, но не было никакой возможности понять, спасся или погиб ученый Снейп. Подсознательно я чувствовал свою вину: выходило, что пожар мог начаться всего через пару часов после нашего ухода, и, если бы мы задержались… 

Неожиданно Живоглот зашипел и в два прыжка настиг юркое серое пятно. 

— Ну привет, Хвост, — елейно произнес Живоглот, крепко держа его в своих лапах.

— Лучше отпусти меня, — Хвост оскалил клыки, — крысы, загнанные в угол, могут быть опасны.

— Мы просто хотим поговорить, — заговорил я, пытаясь примирить этих двоих.

— Просто поговорить с котом? — нервно крикнул Хвост. — Ну конечно! Он просто съест меня, и всё! 

— Мы обязаны быть вежливыми с партнерами по Игре, — зевнул Живоглот. — И я недавно поел, так что можешь не беспокоиться.

— Фоукс, ты правда не позволишь ему съесть меня? — жалобно пискнул Хвост.

— Разумеется, — вздохнул я. — Просто расскажи, что здесь случилось.

— На рассвете сюда пришел Реддл. Он был очень недоволен тем, что Снейп помог твоему хозяину, и пытался выяснить что-то про его лояльность. Снейп в своей обычной манере послал его к черту, и Реддл очень разозлился. Нагайна укусила Снейпа за горло, а потом они подожгли дом. Я сбежал.

— Какая преданность хозяину, — с презрением заметил Живоглот.

— Снейп был Закрывающим или Открывающим? — нетерпеливо спросил я.

— Отстаньте уже от меня! Я сказал всё, что знаю! Я вообще самая обыкновенная крыса из стаи, — съежился Хвост, — и никогда не был этим вашим игроком!

— Что это за истерический припадок? — хладнокровно осведомился Живоглот. — Разумеется, ты был и остаешься игроком, даже если учёный Снейп погиб.

— А вот и нет! Я просто увидел хорошую возможность и решил прыгнуть на борт.

— Так, — прервал я их, и Живоглот отпустил его. — Объясни всё спокойно и по порядку, Хвост. 

— Я же сказал — я обычная крыса из стаи. Но я слышал, как вы все — Счастливчик, Мария, ты и Фоукс — разговариваете и понял, что здесь идет какая-то странная Игра. Вы не трогали друг друга, помогали, ладили, и я решил попытаться сойти за одного из вас. Вот я и пустил слух, что работаю на учёного Снейпа — тем более что и правда съедал его остатки еды — и сразу добился уважения и приличного обращения. И если бы не этот пожар… Вот куда мне теперь идти, где прятаться? В какой-то конюшне?

— Замолчи на секунду! — прикрикнул на него Живоглот. — Фоукс, ты понимаешь, что это значит…

— Конечно, — кивнул я. — Тайного игрока не было. Был лишний игрок. 

— Поэтому на Снейпа и не работала ворожба. 

— Именно. Что ж, теперь я сделаю новые расчёты — надеюсь, они наконец будут верны. Спасибо, Хвост, ты очень нам помог. Правда, у меня есть еще один вопрос, — мне очень хотелось успокоить свою совесть, и я надеялся на положительный ответ, — ученый Снейп мог выжить?

— Когда его забрали в городскую больницу, он еще был жив. Тут всё зависит от его везучести.

— Это точно, — задумчиво кивнул я, вспоминая ночной разговор Альбуса и Снейпа и оглядывая несчастного Хвоста. Возможно, это был глупый приступ великодушия, но промолчать я не мог. — Слушай… если хочешь, ты можешь пойти с нами. В нашем доме тепло и полно еды. Думаю, Альбус не будет против.

— Правда? — Хвост радостно подпрыгнул. — Конечно, ты живешь по соседству с котом…

— Ты оказал нам услугу, и если до полнолуния не доставишь никаких неприятностей, — усмехнулся Живоглот, — то я не буду тебя есть. 

— Тогда я иду с вами, — с серьезным видом ответил Хвост, и мы втроем отправились домой. 

**29 октября**  
Когда ночью мы разговорились с Хвостом, он поразил меня. Не каждая — даже самая умная — крыса смогла бы выяснить всю информацию, не выдав себя. Он знал об Игре, о волшебных палочках и других ритуальных предметах и даже догадывался, что поселился в доме того самого бессмертного Закрывающего из легенд. 

Неудивительно, что Хвоста никто не заподозрил — он настолько вжился в роль, что, наверное, и сам верил в свою значимость в этой Игре. 

Альбус был очень приветлив к Хвосту и отдал остатки ужина, так что рассчитывать схему я отправлялся в прекрасном расположении духа. Рассвет еще не наступил, дождя не было, и я вполне мог быть никем не замечен. 

Игроков было семь — или восемь, если считать Горбина и Бэркеса порознь — а потеряли мы троих. Я мысленно начертил семь не пересекающихся линий, которые должны были соединиться и открыть портал в самом центре места Силы. Я взлетел еще выше, так что дома в деревне стали казаться маленькими точками и наконец увидел. Насколько же это было очевидно — ведь меня сюда всегда тянуло, в это древнее, тихое и наполненное чем-то незнакомым место. Здесь мы с Живоглотом окончательно решили сотрудничать друг с другом, именно из-за этого места я влип в сложную работу, которая в итоге сблизила меня с Гарри. Развалины древнего замка в деревне Хогвартс — конечно, только они могли быть центром.

Я сел на гору камней, оставшихся от северной башни, и запел. Схема была завершена.

Возвращаясь домой, я решил сделать небольшой круг и долететь до дома учёного Снейпа — любые места преступлений следует обследовать несколько раз. И тут в полумраке у разваленной крыши мелькнула тень — тень маленькой летучей мыши. Они всегда выглядели одинаково, но эту я узнал.

— Мария! Что ты здесь делаешь?

— О, — она сонно открыла глаза. — Привет Фоукс. Да ничего особенного, просто решила передохнуть. А ты?

— Решил проверить это место на наличие возможных улик, которые могут указать, что Реддл был здесь во время пожара. Это доставит ему неприятностей.

— Неплохо. Что еще нового?

— Я нашел место ритуала — развалины старого замка. И кто-то убивал Открывающих — Долохов и Помона мертвы.

— Я в курсе, — кивнула Мария, — правда, Антонин всё-таки был Закрывающим.

— Пенни рассказала, что он решил переметнуться.

— О, — Мария усмехнулась. — Она ошибается. Так уж вышло, что я слышала их последний разговор с Помоной… они долго философствовали, Помона даже Ницше ему цитировала, — хихикнула Мария. — Но Антонин все равно отказался. Сказал, что в мире достаточно хаоса и без Древних. 

— Ты так говоришь, будто до сих пор в Игре, — удивленно протянул я.

— Ну… — тут Мария нервно пискнула и крикнула. — Берегись!

Я полетел вниз, задевая одну из балок, и она упала прямо на меня. Выстрел раздался прямо над моей головой, и, обернувшись, я увидел Реддла, чей довольный вид снова вернул меня в вечер, когда он напал на нас со Счастливчиком у склепа. Я никак не мог вытащить ноющее крыло из-под балки, и мне оставалось надеяться лишь на плохое зрение Реддла в рассветных сумерках.

— О, мистер Реддл, — неожиданно раздался наигранно-певучий голос детектива Грейнджер. — А что вы здесь делаете?

— Оказываю услугу обществу, мисс Уотсон, и спасаю вас от этой злобной и дикой птицы.

Я жалобно пискнул, но в этом не было необходимости: детектив Грейнджер и без того всплеснула руками и воскликнула:

— О боже, ведь это Фоукс! — Она бросилась ко мне, тем самым закрывая Реддлу обзор. — Видимо, в темноте вы приняли его за кого-то другого. Но я вас понимаю: в этой деревне столько странностей. Это конечно способствует вдохновению для написания романа, но всё же… бдительность никогда не помешает, вы совершенно правы.

Реддл по-прежнему сжимал свой револьвер, и я испугался, что он выстрелит в детектива Грейнджер — ещё рассвет, здесь больше никого нет, что ему мешает это сделать? Она беспечно улыбалась, но её напряженная рука в кармане пальто меня немного успокоила. 

Да и Реддл видимо не считал хорошей идеей убийство вроде как безвредной жительницы деревни накануне завершения Игры.

— Ваш острый взор спас меня от ужасной ошибки, мисс Уотсон, — Реддл обаятельно улыбнулся, убирая револьвер в карман пиджака. — Просто в последние дни здесь летает другая, агрессивная и дикая, птица. Но думаю, через пару дней все утрясется.

— О, я тоже на это надеюсь, — улыбнулась детектив Грейнджер. — Как вам, кстати, пирожные, которые я передала?

— Они великолепны. И малютке Джинни они тоже пришлись по вкусу. 

— Я очень рада, — она снова повернулась ко мне и начала пытаться приподнять балку. 

— Вам помочь?

— О, не стоит, — беспечно отмахнулась она. — Я все равно жду Гарри: он должен прийти с минуты на минуту. Вместе мы и отнесем Фоукса к мистеру Дамблдору. 

— Что ж… хорошего дня, мисс Уотсон. — Реддл двинулся по направлению к роще, а детектив Грейнджер перестала трогать балку и, сняв очки, пристально взглянула на меня. Так прошло несколько минут, и только убедившись, что Реддл не вернется, она заговорила своим обычным голосом.

— Тебе очень повезло, что у меня хороший бинокль, Фоукс. 

Я нетерпеливо дернул крылом.

— Прости, но я не подниму эту балку, пока ты меня не выслушаешь. — Она прислонилась к тому, что осталось от стены, и продолжила: — Я знаю, что ты понимаешь каждое мое слово, а твое поведение в моем обществе убедило меня, что ты знаешь, кто я. Удивительная встреча на Пиккадили, не так ли? — усмехнулась она. — Возможно, мне было бы проще поговорить с твоим хозяином… но мистер Дамблдор остается для меня загадкой, и я не уверена, что мне стоит ее разгадывать. А с тобой, Фоукс, мы можем договориться. Ведь мы оба беспокоимся о Гарри.

Она замолчала, а я пристально вглядывался в ее лицо, так до конца и не решив, готов на сотрудничество с ней или нет.

— Не убедила… что ж. Я знаю, что в День Всех Святых произойдет некая церемония, которую вы называете Игрой. Выяснила я это своими силами — пусть Гарри уже известно мое настоящее имя и род деятельности, он не хочет подвергать меня опасности. Смешно, не так ли? Гарри следует беспокоиться о себе, учитывая, какому человеку он собрался перейти дорогу. А я сейчас спасла тебя от этого же человека — и всё благодаря образу милой и безобидной дурочки. Будь добр, кивни, если готов продолжать этот разговор.

Я жалел, что не могу сейчас поговорить с Гарри и узнать о роли Гермионы Грейнджер в его снах и жизни в другом мире. Но, вероятно, это должно быть лишь мое решение. Я не был уверен, что детектив Грейнджер одобрит происходящее здесь и выберет справедливость, а не закон. Но она действительно спасла меня. Была добра к Живоглоту. Не испытывала и малейшей симпатии к Реддлу. Поэтому я кивнул.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулась она с искренней теплотой, которая до этого, кажется, предназначалась только Гарри Поттеру. — Я рада, что мы договорились. Раз ты не собираешься сбегать от меня, я сейчас уберу балку, и мы продолжим. 

Она ловко приподняла дерево, и я наконец высвободил своё крыло и пару раз потряс им в воздухе.

— Что ж… Как я понимаю, мистер Реддл не нравится слишком многим игрокам?

Я кивнул.

— Он просто ужасный человек. И собирается убить свою воспитанницу во время ритуала! Вы с Альбусом одобряете это?

Я отрицательно покачал головой.

— Я правильно понимаю, что Гарри планирует её спасти?

Я снова кивнул, и детектив Грейнджер нервно прошлась по развалинам, оставшимся от комнаты.

— Я дала Гарри слово ни во что не вмешиваться в полнолуние, но ты ведь понимаешь, что я не могу бездействовать? Я следила за Реддлом и знаю, что он подозревает вмешательство кого-то нейтрального в его планы. Он ищет способ его остановить, и как бы Гарри ни храбрился — он в большой опасности. Реддл догадается, вспомнит его родителей…. Может произойти что угодно! А я хочу уберечь его и спасти Джинни, если он не сможет. Но для этого мне нужно знать, где состоится церемония.

Я кивнул и медленно полетел в сторону развалин замка, а детектив Грейнджер отправилась следом за мной. Я знал, что она поняла меня правильно. 

— Спасибо, Фоукс, — детектив Грейнджер погладила меня по голове. — Я не сомневаюсь, что ты расскажешь о моих планах в вашей Игре мистеру Дамблдору, но, пожалуйста, не говори Гарри. 

Пусть это и было не совсем правильно, но я снова кивнул: теневой союзник во время полнолуния нам с Альбусом действительно необходим.

 **30 октября**  
Сегодня было немного работы. И завтра, до самой полуночи, будет так же. А потом мы сойдемся в центре развалин замка и разожжём большой костёр, бросая туда разные зелья, ингредиенты и кости, которые готовили весь месяц. В нём будут бороться самые разные силы и, если Закрывающим не хватит мощи просто закрыть портал, нам важно продержаться хотя бы до рассвета. 

Альбус пригласил Геллерта с Живоглотом сегодня на ужин — как-никак, это был последний спокойный вечер перед решающей ночью, которая сделает нас соперниками. Но сегодня мы всё еще друзья — и это радовало.

Но у меня оставалось одно незаконченное дело. Я полетел к дому Гарри, чтобы обсудить с ним возможные способы спасения Джинни и предупредить о подозрениях Реддла. Своё слово детективу Грейнджер я собирался сдержать — помощь Гарри действительно нужна, даже если она будет неожиданной. 

Дом пустовал, и, прислушиваясь к самым разным звукам и запахам, я всё же набрёл на след Гарри. Я пролетел внутрь рощицы за домом и нашел его возле небольшого пруда. Он прислонился к дереву, прикрыв глаза, и казалось, что он спал или медитировал.

— Гарри, это Фоукс. Прости, что отвлекаю тебя... — громко заговорил я, но Гарри не шевельнулся.

Я подлетел ближе, чувствуя непривычный аромат от тех цветов, которые он обычно собирал для своих превращений, и заметил, что один из них сжат в его руке. Я попытался потрясти Гарри за плечо, но он по-прежнему спал беспробудным сном. Я еще несколько раз позвал его, но ничего не изменилось, а цветы всё еще источали колдовской дурманящий запах. Это могла быть ловушка, но я не был уверен: Гарри иногда рассказывал о своих трансах перед превращениями.

Я думал позвать кого-то, но Альбус был занят последними приготовлениями, а детектив Грейнджер и так перевернет всю деревню, но найдет Гарри в любом случае. 

Я задрал голову и запел грустную мелодию. Скорее всего, я опоздал со своими новостями и Реддл вывел Гарри из Игры. А песни… в состоянии отчаяния это немного, но помогает. 

**31 октября**  
И вот этот день настал. Небо было затянуто темными облаками, сверху капали крупные капли дождя, но я знал, что к полуночи погода наладится — ведь мы все должны будем увидеть луну.

Я слишком давно был помощником Альбуса во время Игр, так что не чувствовал настоящего страха или беспокойства, пусть это полнолуние и отличалось от многих других. Нам доводилось справляться с самыми разными неурядицами.

Убедившись, что все наши ингредиенты на месте, я снова полетел в рощу, чтобы проверить Гарри. И там, и в доме было пусто. Я долетел до дома детектива Грейнджер, но все окна были плотно зашторены, а двери заперты. Сделав несколько кругов, я с сожалением полетел домой, надеясь, что Гарри Поттер сейчас действительно находится в её надежных руках.

На лужайке меня ждал Живоглот, и мы совершили долгую, неспешную и молчаливую прогулку. 

— Кроме вас, Закрывающих больше не будет, — наконец произнес Живоглот, а я вспомнил диалог Альбуса и Геллерта за вчерашним ужином.

_— Ты будешь один, Альбус._

_— Не впервой, Геллерт._

Я мог ошибаться, но мне показалось, что старик Геллерт искренне об этом жалел. Так же, как о своих самоуверенных речах в начале месяца. По крайней мере, мне хотелось так думать.

— Все будет в порядке, — твердо произнёс я. 

— Мы с Геллертом идем на собрание в дом Реддла после обеда. И будем голосовать против жертвоприношения. 

— Спасибо.

— Как думаешь, Гарри Поттер сможет осуществить свой план?

— Я не знаю. 

— Что ж… скоро всё решится. Вы с Альбусом окажетесь рядом с нами, и я хочу, чтобы ты встал возле меня, слева. Договорились?

Я мгновение помолчал, обдумывая ситуацию. Пусть Живоглот и принял сторону Открывающих, но его симпатия ко мне была совершенно искренней.

— Я так и сделаю. 

— До встречи, птица, — с легкой иронией попрощался Живоглот. 

— Увидимся, рыжий. 

Живоглот ушел, а я остался один. Развалины замка уже манили к себе, и я только присел на один из камней, чтобы немного побыть в одиночестве и подумать, как услышал довольный голос:

— Как удачно, что ты полетел ко мне навстречу, Фоукс…

— Счастливчик! Какими судьбами?

— Да так… — Счастливчик задумчиво почесал себя за ухом. — Слонялся по лесу, скучал по Антонину, охотился, немного поел перебродивших фруктов. Но вообще, я искал тебя, чтобы рассказать кое-что интересное.

— Что именно?

— Антонина и правда убил Реддл. Крабат подтвердил мне это — он, мол, хотел создать Открывающим более выгодные условия. Хорошо, что красотка Забини всё уравняла, убив Помону…

— Ты что-то путаешь, Счастливчик, — осторожно начал я, переживая, что мой друг слегка тронулся умом. — Мы нашли тело вдовы Забини еще до смерти Помоны.

— Умно, да? Она не только красотка, но еще и хитрюга. Инсценировала свою смерть.

— Неужели?! Зачем?

— Реддл ей угрожал вроде как, я точно не понял, — Счастливчик пожал плечами. — Мы случайно встретились в лесу пару ночей назад. Я уже подумал, что поехал башкой с тоски, но они с Марией всё мне рассказали.

— И поэтому на скелете не было кольца…

— Разумеется. Любой бы подумал, что его взял убийца.

— Гениально. Но вот убийство Помоны как желание уравнять ситуацию после убийства Антонина... говорит ли это о её намерениях в ночь полнолуния?

— Это мы не обсуждали. Но знаешь, Фоукс... — Счастливчик бросил на меня решительный взгляд. — Возможно, я приду в полночь. Толку от меня мало, зато, может, разорву Реддла и тем самым отомщу за Антонина.

— Мы будем ждать, — кивнул я и еще долго смотрел Счастливчику вслед.

Ближе к вечеру небо действительно прояснилось. Я смотрел на выходящую из облаков полную луну, пока Альбус собирал свою сумку, а Хвост, прищурившись, оглядывал нас обоих.

— К утру всё будет решено, да? — спросил он тихо.

— Да.

— Эх… хотел бы я участвовать в Игре с самого начала.

— В какой-то мере так и было, Хвост. Ты обменивался информацией и наблюдал за ходом событием, как и все мы.

— Но не сделал ничего по-настоящему важного. 

— Кто знает, — улыбнулся я.

— А как ты думаешь… мне можно пойти с вами к развалинам?

— Извини. Непосвященным слишком опасно находиться в центре ритуала. Борьба будет жесткой, а я не хотел бы, чтобы ты пострадал.

— Я так и думал, — с затаенной грустью ответил Хвост. — Тогда… буду ждать здесь.

В этот момент Альбус закинул сумку на плечо и кивнул мне. Я простился с Хвостом и полетел вслед за хозяином — как и всегда. 

Когда мы пришли в центр развалин, у одного из камней уже мерцало пламя, возле которого суетились Горбин и Бэркес, а Реддл раздавал им указания. На пару мгновений мне стало смешно — я всегда думал, что только старику Геллерту присуще вести себя, будто он король. Но в этом плане Реддл обгонял его на сто очков.

— Добрый вечер, — произнес Альбус, подходя ближе к Гибельному костру — будущему порталу и главному орудию, необходимому каждой стороне. 

Горбин и Бэркес просто кивнули, а Реддл бросил насмешливый взгляд на Альбуса и спокойно проговорил:

— Пусть это и удивительно, но я рад видеть вас в добром здравии, Альбус.

Альбус усмехнулся и подошел к костру, а я взглянул на соседний камень, ставший алтарем. Джинни лежала на нем, её дыхание было ровным и спокойным. Сонное зелье или наркотики — я не был уверен, что именно. Очевидно, протест Геллерта отклонили. 

Я сидел рядом с сумкой Альбуса, наблюдая за Реддлом, чей темный плащ шуршал при каждом движении. К нему подползла Нагайна и с немым обожанием устроилась кольцом у его ног.

— Не хочешь перейти на нашу сторону, Фоукс? — раздался голос Крабата над моей головой.

— Благодарю, но нет. А ты?

— Разумеется, нет, ведь перевес на нашей стороне, — Крабат хмыкнул и расположился рядом с алтарем, наблюдая за приготовлениями. Разноцветные языки пламени уже долго играли в костре, когда к развалинам пришел старик Геллерт в компании Живоглота.

— Прекрасная ночь, господа, — Геллерт чуть театрально всем поклонился и бросил какие-то травы в костёр, отчего пламя на пару мгновений синим столпом взлетело вверх. 

— Хорошо горит, — слегка восторженно произнёс Живоглот, устраиваясь рядом со мной.

— Да, — кивнул я.

— К сожалению…

— Я понял, что ваш протест не приняли во внимание.

— Ты нашел Гарри?

— Нет. Но у меня есть запасной план, — произнёс я, решив не говорить о возможном появлении Счастливчика.

— Это хорошо, — на лице Живоглота мелькнула улыбка. — Как мы узнаем, что пора начинать?

— Когда сможем разговаривать с людьми. 

Какое-то время мы смотрели в огонь, который переливался разными цветами. Из него зазвучала резкая, звенящая музыка, а надпись на алтаре начала светиться. 

— Альбус, ты меня слышишь? — спросил я, когда луна на небе достигла середины небосвода. 

— Ясно и отчетливо, Фоукс. Добро пожаловать в лунный свет.

Одновременно с нами заговорили и Крабат, и Нагайна со своими хозяевами, и пришла пора занимать свои места.

Альбус и Реддл встали друг напротив друга, я устроился справа от Альбуса так, чтобы стоять слева от Живоглота, как мы и договорились. Крабат взлетел между Горбином и Бэркесом, а старик Геллерт с легким прищуром взглянул на Нагайну, расположившуюся с другой стороны от него. 

Реддл вытащил из складок плаща Воскрешающую чашу и поставил её на землю перед собой, а потом и Альхазрескую икону, прислонив её к одному из светящихся камней. Открывающие всегда начинают первыми, так как задача Закрывающих — противостоять их действиям. 

Горбин встал на колени и разложил на белой скатерти нож для жертвоприношения, и луна неожиданно погасла. Её заслонил тёмный силуэт, который, меняя форму, летел прямо к нам. Мгновение — и рядом с Альбусом оказалась вдова Забини, на лице которой сияла опасная улыбка.

— Я на его стороне, — произнесла она, положив руку с демоническим перстнем Альбусу на плечо, — чтобы закрыть вам путь.

— Разве такие, как вы, мадам, не должны склоняться к нашей точке зрения? — заигрывающе спросил у неё Реддл.

— Этот мир нравится мне таким, какой он есть, — засмеялась вдова Забини. — Тем более вы лишили меня потенциального восьмого мужа, мистер Реддл. Давайте начнём.

— И закончим должным образом, наконец открыв врата.

Вдова Забини изящным жестом бросил в костёр свёрток, и огонь снова красочно заплясал. Где-то в деревьях раздался треск, но нам это было совершенно неважно, потому что Реддл уже произнёс начало заклинания. 

Пламя замерло, а надписи на камнях стали светиться. Я взглянул на алтарь — он весь сиял белым светом. 

Реддл будто этого и ждал, потому что медленно повернулся к скатерти, на который лежал жертвенный нож, и ловко взял его за рукоять. Что-то шепча, коснулся лезвия губами и двинулся к алтарю. Нагайна поползла за ним.

Я оглядывался по сторонам, не понимая, почему Счастливчик задерживается, и увидел, как в небе мелькнуло что-то белое. Видимо, отравленные Реддлом цветы не позволили Гарри Поттеру остаться в человеческом обличье, но и в качестве совы он был очень силён.

Гарри ухватил Джинни за левое плечо и стянул её с алтаря, быстро волоча в сторону чащи, как тогда с убитым полицейским. Реддл выругался и вытащил из плаща пистолет.

— Разве мы можем пользоваться таким оружием во время ритуала? — с легкой иронией спросил Геллерт, но Реддлу были безразличны любые замечания. Он прицелился и быстро выстрелил, и я увидел, как левое крыло Гарри обессиленно повисло. Но Гарри это не остановило, и он потащил Джинни дальше. Только и Реддл не собирался сдаваться и снова навел пистолет. Я приготовился к самому худшему. 

Но выстрел пролетел по касательной, едва задев голову Гарри, а Реддл пытался восстановить равновесие после того, как наступил в яму, незаметную в темной траве. Это могло быть простой случайностью, но я увидел кончик палочки Геллерта, спрятанной в рукаве. Они с Альбусом только на секунду обменялись взглядами, но мне это сказало больше любых слов.

Реддл выстрелил снова, только кроме щелчка ничего не произошло — вероятно, Геллерт сотворил еще одно заклинание. 

— Верните её на алтарь! — приказал Реддл Горбину и Бэркесу, бросив револьвер в траву. 

Горбин и Бэркес тут же двинулись по направлению к Джинни, а Гарри из-за его ран было всё сложнее тащить её быстро.

— Насколько мне известно, игрокам запрещено покидать свои места, когда церемония уже началась, — вдова Забини откровенно наслаждалась происходящим.

— Никогда об этом не слышал, — прорычал Реддл.

— Это часть традиции, — продолжил Альбус. — Жертве должен быть оставлен пусть небольшой, но путь к спасению. Им позволяют уйти так далеко, как они способны. Но если они где-то упадут, именно это место должно стать новые алтарём. Иначе вся схема будет нарушена.

— Я вам не верю! Вы просто морочите нам голову! Горбин и Бэркес, положите её обратно!

Вдова Забини усмехнулась и, взмахнув руками, исчезла, чтобы оказаться рядом с Горбином и Бэркесом. Её чёрное платье и ритуальный плащ развевались на ветру, и на пару мгновений я потерял из виду всех троих. А потом раздался треск, и Горбин с Бэркесом упали на землю, странно изогнувшись, а вдова Забини повернулась к нам с торжествующей улыбкой на лице. 

«Жаль, что Счастливчик не видит этого», — отстраненно подумал я.

— Как вы смели тронуть моих людей? — прошипел Реддл.

— Кто ты такой, чтобы обращаться ко мне подобным образом? — вдова Забини быстро двинулась к Реддлу, но он совсем не испугался — только швырнул что-то ей под ноги, и она застыла. Нагайна вертелась вокруг и только и ждала команды хозяина, чтобы напасть.

Взоры всех были обращены к этой борьбе, но я заметил мелькнувшую тень и увидел детектива Грейнджер в компании Счастливчика. Она подхватила на руки раненого Гарри в облике совы, а Счастливчик ухватил Джинни за плечо и потащил её в темноту леса. Я не знал, почему Счастливчик стал им помогать, но был очень рад, что это произошло. 

— Это прах из вашего собственного гроба, смешанный с кусочками алтарного камня местной церкви, — торжествующе заговорил Реддл, когда вдова Забини упала. — Согласитесь, что избыточное исцеление вполне способно убить?

Вдова Забини что-то пробормотала, а я снова взглянул в сторону леса — ни Джинни, ни Счастливчика, ни детектива Грейнджер уже не было видно. Она проделала титаническую работу, и я твердо был настроен поблагодарить её, если мы сегодня выживем.

Надписи на камнях засияли еще ярче, и Реддл наконец заметил, что Джинни исчезла, и разъяренно взглянул на Геллерта:

— Вы должны были сказать мне! 

— Я только сейчас заметил, — пожал плечами Геллерт, почти не скрывая превосходства в своем голосе.

— И я, — промолвил Крабат, видимо, считая Реддла виновным в гибели своих хозяев.

Реддл воткнул нож в землю и вернулся на место, продолжая читать заклинание. Вокруг костра сгустились тени, а лицо Реддла на мгновение стало бледным, бескровным и почти змеиным. В каждом проявлялись демонические сущности, их отражал костёр. Настало время Открывания.

— Пора пустить в ход вашу волшебную палочку, Геллерт, — прошипел Реддл, когда свечение крупного камня возле костра усилилось.

Геллерт взмахнул палочкой, указывая на камень, из которого полились разноцветные искры, и Альбус направил свою Закрывающую палочку на ту же цель. Крики из костра становились всё громче, а в камне проявилась знакомая темная глубина. 

Альбус нахмурился, направляя всю свою энергию и силу в волшебную палочку, но Открывание продолжалось, проявляя туннель с темными, длинными руками, тянущимися из него. 

За моей спиной раздались шаги, и я резко обернулся. 

— Прости, что опоздал, — прошептал Счастливчик, и из его шерсти вылез Хвост. — У меня оказалось важное дело и случайный попутчик.

— Это того стоило, — улыбнулся я.

— Знаешь… когда я увидел Гарри в облике совы, мне показалось, что я знаю его гораздо дольше. Так странно. 

Отсвет от волшебных палочек упал на Счастливчика, и я увидел, как от него тянется человеческая тень.

— Счастливчик, — спросил я, пронзенный страшной догадкой. — Имя Сириус тебе ни о чем не говорит?

Счастливчик удивленно гавкнул, и отражение от потока яркого света из волшебной палочки Альбуса упало на него. Магия полнолуния и магия древних слились воедино, возвращая всем истинный облик. Теперь на его месте стоял высокий худой мужчина, удивленно разглядывающий свои руки. 

Хвост нервно хихикнул на плече у Сириуса:

— Шалость удалась, но не совсем та, на которую мы с тобой рассчитывали, приятель.

— О чем ты?

— Я — крыса из стаи. И раз уж вас было меньше, я очень хотел что-то сделать.. И днем, встретив Счастливчика, я попросил его помочь, чтобы победа была на вашей стороне.

— Что вы сделали?

— Мы подменили волшебные палочки, — нервно рассмеялся Счастливчик-Сириус уже человеческим голосом. 

Смех Древнего вторил ему совсем рядом, и я вспомнил тот сон, где мне в обличье пса советовали «держать палку». 

Я взлетел вверх и вырвал волшебную палочку из рук Альбуса. Он изумленно уставился на меня, когда обозленный Реддл закричал «Нет!», а Нагайна с шипением бросилась в мою сторону. Но я увернулся и определенно попал клювом ей в глаз. 

Врата закрывались. Туннель затягивался, а Геллерт, махая палочкой будто смычком, не понимал, что происходит. Лицо Сириуса озарилось дикой улыбкой, и, проскочив мимо костра, он схватил нож для жертвоприношения и бросился на Реддла. 

Порыв ветра направил меня в сторону леса, а Альбус схватил пару своих склянок и бросил их в туннель, запечатывая проход. 

— Забирай вдову Забини и уходи, — взлетая еще выше, крикнул я Сириусу, который никак не мог дотянуться до Реддла. — Древние всё сделают без тебя.

Не зря в облике пса Сириуса называли Счастливчиком: он услышал меня, и, наверное, голос разума и его тяга к красивым женщинам оказались сильнее мстительности. Подхватив вдову Забини на руки, он, укрываясь от порывов ветра за грудами камней, двинулся в нашу сторону.

Ветер превращался в небольшой ураган, центром которого стал алтарный камень, и я видел, как требовательные руки пытаются дотянуться хоть до кого-то. Живоглот подхватил Хвоста, и вместе они бросились к лесу. Альбус своей новой рукой вцепился в Геллерта, таща его подальше от центра воронки. 

Наша странная компания убегала всё дальше, когда я услышал пронзительный крик Реддла, а следом воцарилась _абсолютная тишина_. 

— Ты снова мне проспорил бутылку портвейна, Геллерт, — рассмеялся Альбус с удивительным спокойствием.

— Как и всегда, Альбус, — совершенно миролюбиво откликнулся тот. — Как и всегда.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Once upon an October](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231745) by [WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021)




End file.
